Saving Their World
by fire-earth
Summary: Ok this is a very OOC story but I am risking it. I don't own anything except for the plot of this story! Kagome has been at Sesshoumarus castle. Inuyasha is dead and so is Miroku. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, BETTER THEN THE ONE IN THIS CRAMPED SPACE!
1. Summary

**Saving Their World**

**Summary and info in this stuff:**

**Kagome is at Sesshoumaru's castle, has been for near three months now. Inuyasha and Miroku are dead. **

**KIKYO IS NOT IN THIS STORY! SHE DIED IN THE ACTUAL SERIES FOR REAL! **

**Shippo is roughly "15" in this fic and I think Rin is around….. 14 we are going to say. I don't think I put an exact age on her….**

**This includes mythical gods.**

**The gods of Mt. Olympus are here:**

**Zeus**

**Poseidon**

**Hades**

**Persephone**

**Aphrodite**

**Artemis**

**Hermes**

**Hephaestus **

**Athena**

**The Japanese Goddess of Dawn, Marici, is also in this. **

**I OWN NONE OF THE GODS OR THE SERIES CHARACTERS!**

**Thank you and I hope I get some reviews and ideas. Just b/c I have the first ten chapters written doesn't mean anything wont change.**

**I may actually have to redo the story, putting it into more shorter chapters… I have one chapter that is like…. Over ten pages long on a size ten times roman font!**

**THX for all of this! I Have a poll or two on my profile and I am accepting request to beta other people's stories and I will accept challenges except for those with involving Kikyo. How can you incorporate a dead person that was killed **_**again**_** by the author of the true story? But PLZ Read and review! This is lucky 3 story 4 me!**


	2. Ch 1 Welcome to my castle

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Castle**_

**Bold: Beast talking**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_this: Telepathy_

It was the middle of winter. It had been three months since Naraku had been destroyed and the Jewel purged. Kagome was very depressed. Inuyasha and Miroku had died in the battle, Leaving Sango with an unknown child and Kagome heart broken. Kikyo had died months earlier, and Inuyasha was now with his mother, father, and first love. She still had Shippou and Kohaku's life had somehow been saved after the jewel had been completed. Sesshoumaru, out of pity, had taken in the miko and the kitsune for the winter, as she couldn't travel back home like she had hoped. Sango and Kohaku went back to their village, still unannounced to the pregnancy. Kagome promised to heal any humans if she could, and would dress appropriately in his castle when there was company.

One afternoon, Kagome was walking around, and found herself by the koi pond in the back of the gardens by the Dogwood tree, thinking to herself.

_What is it about this palace that brings me peace? I still blame myself for Inuyasha's death, he gave me the fire rat robes to wear, and then the- explosion, killing him because he pushed me out of the way. This pond seems to take away my sorrows, like it knows what I am feeling... Why is it that I couldn't bring myself to tell Sango that she was pregnant with Miroku's child? Could it be the fact that I was afraid to tell her she'd have to live with a reminder of her lost fiance? I need to find her, tell her, and hope for the best, if she hasn't found out yet..._

With her mind set, all she had to do was to convince Sesshoumaru... That would be tough, because he likes to keep a sharp eye on her for some reason. She held her head high and walked into the castle, and made her way to his office, where he was if he wasn't tailing her.

_'Knock, Knock, Knock'_ on Sesshoumaru's office door. One sniff and he could tell it was the miko, but what did she want?

"Enter." he said, and she entered. "what is it Miko?"

"I need to see Sango, and drop Shippou off at Kouga's, and visit Totosai."

"You'll do that later. I want to keep an eye on you."

"No. I'm not asking you permission. I'm telling you I'm leaving for a few days."

"Do you realize how stupid you are, **telling** me what to do?"

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

"Hn" he said, and went back to writing a refusal for another mating with a fox demon. He never did like them. But the kitsune he let run around his home had seemed to take in his heart. She stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an answer from him. he smiled at her posture. She was wearing a dress, and her hips were jutted forward, giving him a perfect outline of her hips. He tossed a bag at her feet- a demon's bow and arrows along with a katana.

"what are these?"

"Those were my mother's, before she decided to leave for her castle in the sky. use them on your travels, seeing as you have no weapon. Take them with you. I'll know immediately if you need help. Go- leave before evening. Take AhUn with you." he said before lowering his head back to the desk. She picked up the weapons, and the bow started to pulse, the Katana glowed. They accepted her, and she left the office, off to find a servant and Shippou.

Sesshoumaru watched from his office window, Kagome loading up the dragon and taking off in the sky on his back, the kit with her. They headed towards the eastern lands- where the demon slayer was located, and towards the zone where Naraku was killed. Sesshoumaru started to pace his room.

_Why is it that the Miko cannot stay out of my head? What makes me want to watch her night and day?_

Kagome landed outside of the village walls, and entered it. the village was slowly gaining life again. There were five large families that were dedicated to learning the ways of the slayers. Sango sat outside on a porch at the head of the village, where the chief of the village would live. She waved to Kagome, who ran up to her.

"Sango, It's so good to see you!" Kagome squealed, hugging her sister.

"The same to you. Why are you here?" Sango said, sitting back down, resting her hands on her slightly swollen belly. "I'm pregnant, Kagome. I know for a fact that it's Miroku's, and I hope it looks like him."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. It's hard, because he wanted 20 children, and he didn't even live to see his first child born. He died not even knowing I was with child. Kami, I don't know why he pushed me out of the way..."

"Sango, That's really what I came here for. To tell you if you hadn't figured it out yet. Miroku knew. I told him, just before the fight. That's why he pushed you out of the way. He could see you live if you lost only him, and gained your brother back. But he knew he couldn't live with knowing that he lost not only his child, but you too."

"How are _you_ doing with Sesshoumaru?"

"He watches my every move. I woke up the first week that I was there to him sitting by my bed, just watching me. It was a little freaky, but I know why he's doin' it. He's afraid I'll try something to join Inuyasha. But I couldn't do that to you or Shippou. Now I can't do it because of Rin too. She's started to call me mother."

"I think something's goin' on between her and Shippou... Just a theory, but you never know..."

"Yeah... Oh well. I'll deal with it if it becomes a problem. Well, I hate to be rude, but I need to get Shippou to Kouga's and get to Totosai's before dark settles. When I can, I'll come visit you. Here, take this." Kagome handed her an amethyst crystal. "This is a personal crystal of mine. I have an identical one. if you rub it, it will tell me you need me. use it when you go into labor, I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Thank you Kagome. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." Kagome said and hugged her sister before standing up and leaving the way she came, AhUn taking to the sky to Kouga.

It took about an hour to get to his home in the mountains, and by this time, the sun was starting to dip below the tree line, so she wrote a quick note to Kouga and dropped Shippou off with a huge hug and giving him an outfit for him. It was like Inuyasha's, but black, for his training lessons. There was no way she would stay the night with Kouga, seeing as he still thought she was his- though he was mated to Ayame.

Kagome and AhUn immediately took off to Totosai's, and reached it just as Twilight fell upon the mountain region she was in. Momo scurried away from AhUn, who curled up and slept as soon as Kagome unloaded him.

"Totosai! are you here?" she called into the dark cave. A fire lit up in the back of the cave, illuminating everything.

"Ahh! It's Lady Kagome. How are you?"

"I am fine. I was wondering what you could do about the Tetseiga?"

"The fang, I don't know."

"Is there anything you can do? Inuyasha is dead, so I thought that I should return it to it's maker." She said, laying it at his feet. He picked it up and it started to pulse. He held it to his ear, and started to shake his head, then handed it straight to her.

"The sword has chosen you as it's new wielder. It said it senses a change from you for the better, and You will be qualified to wield it. What kind of change is it talking of?" He asked. Kagome clammed up and shrugged.

"I don't know." she lied. "I feel fine, so what should I know?" she mumbled.

Kagome stayed with Totosai for the night, not trusting the darkness, and left early the next morning with Tetseiga, which in truth, actually did seem to want her. Everytime she felt afraid, Tetseiga would pulse, and she continued on with AhUn, walking there instead of making the dragon carry her.

Midday she arrived back at Sesshoumaru's castle. He was at the gates, waiting for her. The first thing he noticed was that Tetseiga was now strapped on her hip. This automatically made him notice a slight change in Kagome. She was thinner, muscular and slightly taller. He opened the gates and AhUn immediately went to the stables, leaving them there.

"So how did your trip fair?"

"I had no mishaps with demons, if that's what your asking. May I leave and go to the kitchens for some food?"

"I am going to company you." he said and they started to walk inside. "Why do you not tell your kit that you were going through a change?"

"I-can't tell you... I'm still trying to figure out what I'm changing into." Jaken came running up to him.

"Milord! Lord Sesshoumaru!" the imp called, falling on his face before his feet. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "A message has come from the other lords. The Seer has called a meeting and they are on their way. The seer is even coming!"

"Jaken, why is this important? When will they be getting here?"

"In two weeks!" Jaken squeaked. Sesshoumaru stepped on the kappa, because he was in the way and still laying on the ground. Kagome stepped over him, and they continued to the kitchens, where Kagome got some rice balls and sushi rolls. She went to her room to change into a light Kimono and Sesshoumaru went back to his office, finishing the last of the paperwork. Kagome didn't show up to dinner, she was sleeping in the dogwood tree that seemed to calm her thoughts enough for a peaceful sleep.

She woke up to a heat under her, covering her, actually, and as she gained full conscious, she realized Sesshoumaru was holding her in his lap. He was sleeping as well. the heat was from his momoko wrapped snuggly around her person, keeping her warm from the cold night air. even more of a realization, she was up on the rooftop of the castle, on a small balcony-like landing. She was staring at the stars, and how one seemed to stare back at her, literately.

"Your miko powers are slipping away, Did you know that?" he said quietly, she nodded.

"They won't be here by spring. But I don't know what all is going on either, it would be so easier to expect things if I knew what the end result would be..."

"I think we should go inside. If you feel cold, you may come into my room- I'll allow you to share a bed, without any touching." he said. her eyes widened. _ok, What's wrong with him? when is he nice to humans, especially to me of all people?_ she though frantically. he saw her eyes race around, thinking wildly, and laughed. "You think I am not capable of showing feelings? I may not show them often, or like them, but I know when to be a gentleman."

"No- that's not- I was wondering why me of all humans to show feeling to. I'm the reason you have no left arm."

"On the contrary, Kagome. you have subconsciously restored my arm while sleeping in my arms over the past few weeks. Slowly, but you've done it." he said, showing her a now complete arm, all the way down to his glowing fingertips and maroon strips on his wrists. while she was stunned, he picked her up, bridal style, and jumped down off the roof, into her room. He let her down and pointed to a door that she had no idea what it led to. "Go through that door to come into mine." he said and was gone. Kagome was trying to remember when she had subconsciously healed him. _Must have been only tonight, because he's never held me to my knowledge. I've never woke or fell asleep in his arms except tonight._ Kagome slipped into a sleeping yukata and slipped under her covers.

Kagome woke the next morning to dawn bright in her face, and groaned, trying to get back to sleep with no such luck. She stood, and then realized she was naked, and the slip she had worn to bed was ruffled in her bed. _How'd that happen?_ she thought to herself. shaking it off, she got into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had a white star in the middle of it. One of the few outfits from her era she kept with her before the well closed.

She made her way down to the kitchens, but decided against it, as her stomach wasn't feeling good. So Kagome made her way to the Library.

Sesshoumaru was in his office, and it was the early morning. He listened as he heard Kagome get up and wound up in the library. It had been a few hours, and suddenly Kagome was knocking at the door.

"Enter." he called. She opened the door and came in with a green box.

"I found this in the library, it has my surname on all of the scrolls inside it." she said, placing it on top of his scroll he was writing with- his journal that he sometimes kept and stored in the room. studying the box, he recognized it, but from where?

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

_**He and Tobi were chasing each other, they were young children and he ended up in the library. He slammed into a table, and looked to see who was doing what. **_

_** It was the Seer, who was classified as neither Kami, demon, or human, and had three eyes. her third eye, the one that could tell fortunes, looked at him suddenly, and she wrote something on a scroll, sealed it, wrote something on it, and stuffed it into a box. He bowed out of the room and ran to his papa.**_

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

"Then it must be yours. go to that desk, open a few of them." he said and handed her back the box. He cleared the desk off and she sat at it, opening the first scroll. without even reading it, she knew it was a prophecy.

_Child that travels through space_

_ Believed to be a reincarnation_

_ Shall defeat the ultimate evil_

_ And return Peace to all._ She stopped to think about it. It was definitely her._ I destroyed Naraku and restored peace, with my friends. _ Knowing that prophecy was fulfilled, she opened the next one.

_She who killed the threat to peace_

_ Shall continue her quest_

_ Where she was once pure_

_ A demon lies asleep_

This shocked her and she had to read it twice. looking at the scroll, she realized there were two on the scroll...

_Heat the cold beast's heart_

_ Showing him emotion_

_ Tie himself to you_

_ Before the snow's death_

Knowing she hadn't done either of them, she closed the box with the two inside, bowed to Sesshoumaru and took the box to her room. _I'm turning Demon? But how, how can I be a demon? I've been a human all of my life! Sure, I'm adopted, but that shouldn't mean anything..._ she thought, pacing her room.

Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru for the next two weeks, which was horrible. Have you ever tried to avoid somebody who lived in the same place as you? nearly impossible, but she pulled it off. One thing though she didn't expect, was fainting in the middle of the day, in the gardens. She laid there, unconscious for about an hour before Sesshoumaru found her face down near the koi pond. He searched for a pulse and found one, though it was fading fast.

**YOU CAN'T DIE!** his beast roared, and he sped her to his healer, Hoshi. she placed her into a dark room and shut to door in Sesshoumaru's face. He waited for nearly two hours, then Hoshi finally came out.

"Is she ok?" he asked her, not bothering to cover his emotions, which clearly were showing. she shrugged.

"It's hard to tell, but she's very, very weak. It'll be up to her from now on. I know this: She won't be able to be revived by the Tensaiga. She's in the middle of changing her blood and it won't be able to do anything because of that. I'm sorry milord" she said, patting his shoulder.

~*~Kagome's mind, just after she fainted.~*~

She was staring into an open field, afraid to move for what felt like hours. A hand appeared on her shoulder, making her turn around, startled.

"Easy child. I'm here to help you return back to your old self."

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you mean my old self?"

"Calm down, and sit. I will explain everything." Kagome sat with the old lady with three eyes. She instantly changed into a young woman, with turquoise stripes and an 8-point star on her forehead. "That's better, demon form. I am Marici, Goddess of the Dawn, and Your true mother. You are a demigod, of sorts."

"Of Sorts?"

"yes. Demigod refers to half human and half god. modern time America likes to believe there is some from Greek gods, but they are very rare anymore. Anyway. You are half demon, half God. Your father was a water dragon. I also happen to be the Seer that Sesshoumaru's servant was talking about, and the one who wrote those prophecies about you."

"So, why are you here?"

"To help you regain what you lost nearly five hundred years ago. Your demon appearance."

"Ok..."

"Now, you'll have the star on your forehead, the marks like Sesshomaru's father, oh! almost forgot" she mumbled to herself, and produced an identical Kagome, though the body was naked. "Needed to make your beast. Now, what color do you want your markings?" Kagome thought for a few minutes,

"um, a gentle blue, like the color of slightly deep ocean."

"That's a good analogy. You always did like the Sea. Which is your power. Fire and water. you control all but air. Earth is a good element too, but you always went for the polar opposites." she said while giving the Kagome-body marks, which automatically appeared on the real Kagome's body. When Marici was done, She stood back to admire the handy work.

"That's Beautiful... so is this what my body looks like?"

"Yes. Now, when You talk to your beast, your eyes, the lilac they are now, will turn to a bright green. Now, a kimono over her, and she disappears until she talks to you. She won't make contact with you for the first few weeks to adjust to your new body. You'll need weapons now, I'll talk to Totosai, Your miko powers are starting to drain, so that's good."

"How is that good?"

"Your miko powers were a spell in a way. I gave you miko powers to hide you, camouflage you as a human, and they hid your Demon aura and suppressed your demon powers too, thought they weren't supposed to."

"So, how do I gain control over them?"

"Oh, you've had control, but don't worry about them now. there is an upside to this."

"What's that?"

"You've gained the ability to cast spells onto other, dream walk into other people's dreams, read minds, and telepathy. They will help you as you continue in your immortal life." Marici said. They started to talk about memories that Kagome had before as they flooded her mind. She was really almost 750 years old, having been born just after Sesshoumaru and growing up once in a while. But here was the kicker:

The four lords of the lands had decided at the beginning of time that each would take 1/4th of the lands, Humans ruled over the east Demons ruled the West, and North, and the Kamis took the south. There were four Kamis that ruled. They had decided, for all of the lands, for heirs. How would they decide who was the heir to the kingdom of there were 5 children? By placing marks that symbolized each land upon their head. But the Human didn't like the idea, as they held no powers and the mark would just insult their intelligence. So, it was the first born with the mark on their body, specifically their forehead. Humans took the first born male, and established a line of successors, as they were easily killed most of the time. The Human royalties were killed, and replaced by demons ruling the lands. Marici was the last of the four Kamis that were earth-bound, and in effort to keep the original pact of the first four land lords, had a child. But gods would have been impossible, as she could only produce with one of the earth Kamis, and they had left the throne, slowly, leaving for the place of the gods, denying the rule over land, and so she had to take an unmarked demon to mate with. The male, Kei, Kagome's father, held no relation to the royalties of the west and north, though was very strong. Kagome was born shortly after Kei died, and She had grown up her first three hundred years, with Sesshoumaru, who were closely knit. She looked like a human, because her father's black/blue hair, and her mark was originally on her neck, and looked like a mating mark. Word got out of a new god, and Kagome's life became threatened, so she was hidden in the future with Miko powers suppressing memories, powers, and demon aura. Then when she fell down the well, it was because a memory escaped Kagome and Mistress Centipede recognized not only the jewel, which had reappeared in her body, but the demon aura.

"Oh, by the way, I can tell you what your next prophecy is about. I will reappear each time a new prophecy is needed to be filled."

"What's this most recent prophecy?" Kagome asked.

_**M: You'll be mated to Sesshoumaru...**_

"_WHAT?"_

~*~Conscious World~*~

She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a dark room. She had been sleeping for three days, and just now woke up. Sitting up she realized she wasn't alone. Sesshoumaru was sleeping on the floor next to her. He woke up immediately and stood to open the curtains. She was standing and the light of Midday hit her suddenly, as did his eyes to her body. Not even realizing it, Hoshi had undressed her, as she boasted a high-grade temperature. he stared at her. Her markings, her perfect breasts and erect nipples. Just before he had a chance to move, Hoshi burst through the room, clutching her chest.

"milord... The other lords... wishing to... see you... conference room..." She said gasping for breath.


	3. Chapter 2 sexy

_**Chapter 2: Sexy...**_

_**A/N****_

**Bold: person talking to beast**

_**bold Italics: telepathy thoughts between two beasts, demons, or creatures**_

_Italics: thoughts_

While Sesshoumaru made his way to the conference room, Hoshi was catching her breath and helping Kagome dress.

He slipped his natural face on, emotionless as ever and entered the room. He bowed to Boku, Lord of the East and surprisingly Lady Akina of the North.

"Where is Lord Kai, Lady Akina?" Sesshomaru asked formally, like always.

"He is ill, and sends his apologies to you all. Kai sent me in his wake." she said, frowning slightly about it.

"So, Does anybody know who called us to your benevolent home, Sesshoumaru?"

"No. I do not." he said coldly to Boku. Boku was a harsh ruler. Sesshoumaru held no animosities towards any lands, but Boku was very... demanding. Being nearly killed by Sesshoumaru when they were both growing up. Boku had challenged him, which was wrong, as they were visiting his father. Sesshoumaru left the courtyard with a nearly dead Boku. his father, Kazu demanded a beating, but Inutaishou refused, knowing fully that Boku had started the fight. ever since then he had traveled light when he did, and spent most of the time training. Jaken came in, and bowed low to everybody then stopped at him.

"The lady Seer has called this meeting. She shall be here sometime today."

"You may leave if that is all. Show them to their rooms, I have a... pressing appointment." he said and left without so much another word to the three. He walked up towards Kagome's scent, but found it stopped at a window, and a squeal.

Kagome raced to the open gates, which the Seer was at, waiting for her. They briefly hugged, and Kagome and her walked inside.

"Come, let us go to your room. I have gifts for you from the others."

"Others?"

"Other Gods. Remember, I have friends everywhere, with most gods out there. Greek, Zeus. He was like my brother before he left, as was Hades and Poseidon. Anyway, let's hurry, I don't want anybody to hear us or see your gifts. They will be coming to visit you soon."

"The Greek gods of Mount Olympus are coming to feudal Japan?"

"not anytime soon, but eventually. Come, we mustn't dawdle." Marici said and pulled Kagome into the room. Quickly, she sealed the doors and windows, making them sound proof and intruder safe. Then they sat down on the bed. Marici produced many gifts out of the thin air, handing two long ones to Kagome and changed into her better looking form.

"This is from Totosai. The other from myself. Use them while you battle and travel." She said. Kagome opened the first box, and gasped at what was in it. Three fighting Kimonos, along with an elegant dress. "The dress is for when you mate." She quickly explained. Kagome opened the second box and her jaw dropped at the sight of her new weapons. a bow, with homing arrows (**they kill on contact, zip through the body and come back to Kagome. Like a boomerang**) and twin katanas, "made from the back scale of a blue dragon. They will transfer your powers, enabling to wield powers even when your hands are full." The other was a dagger that strapped to her hip. Marici kept giving her boxes. most were small, though contained a powerful item. She received a box of what looked like hair clips, but they joined together to make a whistle to call the creatures of the deep to her aid, from Poseidon. Kagome received communicating mirrors from Persephone, Hades's wife and a crystallized pomegranate from Aphrodite, promising her and her descendants, married into the family or not, fertility, even if there was a fertile famine. Hades sent her a necklace that absorbed itself into her skin and a knife. The necklace became a tattoo and gave her immortality, the knife revived anybody and anything, no matter how long they have been dead. it came with the note:

_We are way too busy down here to deal with more dead people!_ Which made them both laugh. Athena gave Kagome an onyx crystal, with instructions. the lighter red it grew, the more danger she was in for a specific task, and if it turned white, all hell would break loose. Artemis gave her a wolf puppy. Hermes gave her a feather. When she picked it up, it did the same thing that the necklace did, absorbing into her index finger, leaving a tattoo in it's wake.

_The feather is from a Pegasus, She will come to you, all you have to do is think about her. The female will need a name. Treat her with care, she's very powerful and bright._

Zeus gave her a light crystal, and a small carved lightning bolt. _You now have power over storms in your region (Western half of the world) enjoy and use it responsibly!_ he had written on a note. She was about to look at her mother, when a HUGE "Thud" rang through the grounds, centering from the gardens. Everybody rushed outside, even the other rulers. There by the Koi pond, was a huge winged animal. Kagome automatically assumed that was a Pegasus, a horse with wings. It was the color of snow. This was indeed a different creature.

_You must be Kagome, my companion._ The beast said telepathically. Kagome came forward and bowed.

_I am. What is your name?_

_I do not have a name. My mother called me Ash. I was always the color of volcano ash or Snow. _

_Then you can keep your name. I like it actually._

_Thank you, _the beast said and bowed back. Kagome turned to the crowd.

"My friends, do not be afraid. This is Ash. She is from another civilization, and shall be my companion." She said. Rin came up to the creature, though a servant tried to keep her away from it.

"Can I pet her?" she said to Kagome, as the pegasus took a small drink of water from the pond. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, whose only emotion was an arched eyebrow. Ash knelt next to Rin and Kagome.

_Put her and yourself on my back. I'll show you how fast I can go._ Ash said to Kagome. She nodded her head and put Rin on her back, followed by her. Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to kill Kagome, but they took off before he could act.

Marici looked around, the servants went back to work and she cleared her throat, bringing the three rulers back to the world of reality.

"We have a meeting to hold." she said, walking back into the castle, waving as Kagome and Rin took off.

Marici stayed standing as the other filed in and sat down. Sesshoumaru was the first to say something.

"_You_ are the Seer?"

"Yes. As the last Kami of this civilization, I have every right to be. Now, you are all wondering why I called this, well, We are here because of Sesshoumaru's actions, or therefore, lack of. I have an announcement, specifically for you. As our original law states, and the only law upheld with out regular checking, You, Sesshoumaru are ruling illegally." The other two gasped, while Sesshoumaru's mask stayed in place.

"How is that?"

"You have ruled for two hundred years, and laws state that after you take power, you have 100 years maximum, to find a mate. I've sent you offers and letters, you've declined them all. You've pushed it to the limit. You have One month, only to find, court, and mate, a female of full youkai blood to continue your rule. Otherwise, I shall have to send somebody to replace you and you shall step down." She said, and waited for an answer from him. Sesshoumaru was battling with his beast.

**SB: Great! we've disobeyed a law! Why haven't you chosen a mate yet?**

**S: Because, the female that have offered are horrible, dirty in every sense, and not worthy to be with royalty. **

**SB: I know of one, and She is plenty worthy.**

**S: If You say Kagura, I'll commit suicide**

**SB: NO! Kami, NO! I was thinking Kagome. She's more than worthy.**

**S: She used to be Human not two days ago. **

**SB: You've held the "Human" five times while she was asleep, and once she woke up with her in your arms! She is the one!**

**S: No. She liked my brother, and he's now dead. I only did that because of her blood curdling screams in the night! She shut up as soon as she felt arms around her.**

**SB: Guess What? I Don't Care! She's our soul mate, and I've chosen her. Deal with it and announce your choice.**

Nobody realized that Sesshoumaru was out of it except Marici, who was just looking at him.

"You've got until sundown tomorrow to tell us of a female. Nobody is to leave until Sesshoumaru has mated." she said then left towards her own room. Sesshoumaru stood, and walked outside, towards her scent.

_**M: He's headed towards you.**_

_**K: Did it work?**_

_**M: Yes. act asleep or bored when he gets to you.**_

_**K: Ok**_

Kagome laid down next to Ash and feigned sleep as Sesshoumaru came out to the gardens. He guessed she had started to fall asleep, so he shook her. She woke immediately, glaring at him.

"What did you do that for?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere, away from the castle?" Kagome got shock- He knew, but he now showed all of his feelings. she nodded. Ash stood up and Kagome sat behind the wings, Sesshoumaru behind her. They flew to a nearby pond, where Ash took off to find something to eat. Kagome sat at the water's edge.

"What's up?"

"The other rulers are making me mate..."

"Oh." Kagome was playing along well, acting all disappointed and such, doing so perfectly. he looked at her, puzzled.

"My.. Beast has decided on a female, and I would like your input..."

"Who?" she asked. By this time, Sesshoumaru had sat next to her, very close. she turned to meet his gaze, and then she knew. Kagome thought it was Sesshoumaru himself that chose her, but no. It was his beast. he drew near her ear and started to nibble on it. "That tickles..." she giggled, which only brought him closer to her face. she looked into his eyes, and could see all of the feelings that he had held back ever since she had gone missing. _he's gone nearly six hundred years without his unintentional intended... Should I tell him?_

_**K: Mother?**_

_**M: Yes Kagome?**_

_**K: Should I tell him that it's me?**_

_**M: He will accept you no matter what. He might be even more attracted to you...**_

Kagome, just before Sesshoumaru locked onto her lips, placed a finger on his. she sighed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I- Want to tell you something. You might not believe it at first, but I assure you it is true." she said, staring into his eyes. his expression became confused, until Kagome showed him a mark on her hip. The purple crescent moon he held on his forehead.

"But- How- why do you have that mark?"

"Because Sesshoumaru, I went into hiding to protect myself shortly after you gave me this mark."

"No, I watched her die."

"Mother faked my death. It would have been easier that way. she hid me in the future and suppressed my powers with Miko abilities. But when the well collapsed, my miko powers started to fade, and I no longer have them."

"You can't be Kagome! Kami, You-"

"Sesshoumaru Taishou, born three months before me, we played a human version of house under the sea because I told water not to kill you. We were playing under the water and you gave me the mark, swearing me to your person for all eternity, we were two hundred years old. Everybody always thought me human because I wore my mother's mark on my neck instead of my forehead, so when word got out that Marici had created another god, My life was jeopardized. Mother took me away from you and staged my death, then planted a remake of me, my smell, everything. She took you back home and by that time, stiffness set in and papi couldn't use the Tenseiga on my fake body. They threw it away. the body became alive as a lost soul reappeared in the body, making Kikyo. Kikyo was adopted into Kaede's family before she was born, and she died, shortly afterwards, a thought escaped my suppressed memories, and with the jewel replanted in my new body, it sent the centipede after me, and then my journey here started. Do you need anymore proof? Shortly after my "death", you clammed up, refusing to talk and became a shell of what could still be a great Taiyoukai." Kagome threw herself into an explanation, obviously PISSED, and after she was done, Sesshoumaru's lips crashed with hers, melding together, and he pulled her closer than what she already was, squeezing her into his form, as if she'd disappear. his tongue pressed against her teeth, asking for access and she allowed it, their tongues battling for absolutely no reason. but all things must come to and end, or at least a break, and they gasped for breath.

"I clammed up because you were the only one who knew what I went through at home, and with nobody to say 'I know what you're talking about' and go off on an explanation about what they went through, I held my feelings in and I've been living my life ever since, a cold bastard. You weren't here when Inuyasha was born- Everything could have been so different..."

"Look here, I'm here now, and never leaving you. E-V-E-R, ever. Never will I put you through that horrible experience if I can help it." she whispered in his ear. he held her close, not wanting to let go, but she couldn't breathe.

They traveled back to the castle, riding on Ash's back. She dropped them off and took back for the pond, only a short distance away. She was immortal and invincible, so she'd be no trouble. He looked at Marici in the dining hall. She knew, and so did he now.

"I have an announcement to make. Kagome is my intended, and the month limit is not necessary. We shall do the mating in one week from now." He said, pulling Kagome close. She smiled, her cheeks flushed, and went to sit down, but Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap.

_**K: Sesshoumaru...**_

_**S: Who's there?**_

_**K: it's me Fluffy. look down.**_

He looked down and saw her smiling at him

_**K: I can read minds too. **_

_**S: So what's this?**_

_**K: Telepathy. now, Eat. I've been hungry for a while...**_

She popped a piece of meat in his mouth, along with hers.

_**S: I don't think I can wait very long to feel you...**_ he said then growled. she had psychically grabbed his member, and rubbing it, making him grow hard. _I REALLY don't think I can wait this long..._

**B: Master...**

**S: What is it?**

**B: Take her tonight... **

**S: what of Tradition?**

**B: screw it. They want you to be mated. You don't want the others here longer than sanely possible. Kill two birds with one stone.**

Sesshoumaru relayed it to Kagome- who was absolutely fine with it. she moved to her seat and he stood up.

"I've made a split decision: I am mating her tonight."

"You can't mate her! You have to through the ceremonies!"

"On the contrary, Lord Boku, the western has no law stating we must do a ceremony. and When Lady Marici decided to inform me a month or poverty, she forgot to say anything about a ceremony. according to my laws, I was doing something outrageous when I listened to her, as I shouldn't be even allowing you in my territory, or this close to my ward, intended or anything else otherwise. anymore complaining, and I am expected to dump you at the end of my lands, banning you from them. Does anybody else have a problem with my laws?" he stated. Boku sat back down, but nobody said anything more, because he was right. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and they left the hall together, for a night of release and pleasure.

Kagome slipped into a yukata, and joined Sesshoumaru in his bed through the secret door joining their rooms together. she crawled under the blankets, hoping to surprise him, but failed. He snatched her up, still in the blankets, and held her close to his chest. Sh wriggled out of them though, and now sat straddled on his groin, and he was still hard from the little trick she had played during dinner. he groaned as she used her telepathy to stroke his member while she ground against him. She felt so good doing that to him, and he was still clothed! Sesshoumaru stopped her and took off his clothes before letting her continue. Kagome laid down in top of him, he head slightly reaching his hips, and took firm hold of his erection, squeezing him lightly, slowly increasing the pressure, sparking a deep moan from him. He watched her in the moonlight as she took him in her mouth, her teeth and tongue dragging over the velvet like head. he pushed her head down lightly, and she took more of him in, and she started to suck, grabbing his sack a little bit, and dragging her teeth along his entire member, making his back arch and a loud moan tear through the room. Just before he made a release, she stopped, and crawled back up on him. he was about to turn her over, when she sat on top of him, though he didn't go in her, she was sitting close enough for torture. he turned her onto her back. It was her turn to be teased. a long finger slipped into her folds, which were entirely soaked. he grazed her clit and she moaned, bucking her hips towards his touch. he added another finger, stretching her gently for what was to come.

"I'm not going to break.." she whispered in his ear, before he slid a third finger, pressing on her clit, just enough to make her climax. After all, she'd be more relaxed to take him in. She bucked and moaned his name as she came, and he rode her down easily, just for her to get used to all of the sensations. He watched her, amazed that something could look so beautiful. he leaned over her, kissing her erect nipples, her neck and her lips, his erection against her, sliding up her folds, just enough for torture. she bucked her hips towards him, and was surprised as he thrusted into her, quickly breaking her barrier and tearing a cry from her throat. His beast emerged and slowly started to drag out of her, slamming back into her, so she'd think more of the pleasure that the pain. fangs erupted from his mouth and he bit into her shoulder, also feeling a piercing sting on his shoulder. Kagome marked him as he had her. he climaxed with her and fell over, happy that he had the love of his life back. Exiting his now sleeping mate, Sesshoumaru pulled her to his chest and quickly joined his mate in sleep.


	4. Never Piss Off A Pregnant Bitch

_**Chapter 3: Never Piss off A Pregnant Bitch...**_

**A/N****

**bold: beasts talking to their other half**

_Italics: Thoughts and strange/Important things_

_Italics underlined: telepathy_

Kagome woke up, feeling the mating mark Sesshoumaru had placed there last night, the four holes from his fangs and line between them, which put the crescent moon on her shoulder, no matter how large or small it was, she loved it. But something he didn't know, was that she had conceived. The only way she knew of this was from her mother, Marici. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the baby growing rapidly, and it wouldn't be very long until he smelled the change and knew of it too.

She walked over to the secret door that joined her room with his, and passed through quietly. Kagome dressed, and stole a look at her onyx crystal, and was relieved when it was still pitch-black. she dressed into a four layered kimono that was required for a newly mated female to wear, to complete the ritual of letting others know she was taken. it was black with red and blue flames on the bottom, looking as if it was being consumed by the fire. her under layers consisted of a dark blue, dark red, and a green colors.

Walking into the breakfast room, she was met by a surprise.

"Shippou? That can't be you!" she exclaimed as a bigger Shippou hugged her. He was only a head under Kagome, looking like a 15 yr old (human standards... about 5 foot, 4 inches) and he held the outfit Kagome had given him. He wore an outfit much similar to Inuyasha's, but it was light & dark blue (like his shirt that he wears as a kitsune. He's about 14 in this fic.) He also boasted a pair of Katanas very similar to Kagome's.

"Momma? When did you turn into a demon?"

"not that long ago." Kagome said, ruffling his long hair.

"Mooom, Stop!" he chuckled. "I'm going to find Rin."

"She's with Ash, I think..." Kagome said, wary of how Shippou was going to react.

"Ash?"

"A gift from a different culture. Ash is a pegasus. I'll go with you. Just no freaking out when you see her" Kagome said, taking his hand and leading him out to the gardens.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was just now waking up to an empty bed. He growled, finding Kagome's note.

_went down to see what the commotion downstairs was, Love you Fluffy_

He gawked at the note before tearing it up. How dare she, call him _FLUFFY_? of all things his love could have called him, she chose a name from when they grew up together? He got dressed and heard a squeal that pierced his ears and a wail of terror. Looking out his bedroom window, (It seems everything funny always happens when he's near a window...), he saw Rin with Kagome's beast and Shippou scrambling from Rin's kisses. _Wait, Kisses?_ he thought and did a double take. There she was, giving the taller Kit kisses on the cheeks.

"DADDY!" Rin squealed, and waved at him, he waved back at his blushing daughter. Shippou was taking the time she was distracted and hid in the garden. He jumped down from the window, catching Kagome off guard, almost landing on top of her. He kissed her forehead, then went after the kit. He found him hiding behind a bush.

"Shippou, come here."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Call me father. your mother and I are mated. Which puts Rin off limits, She's your sister now."

"Tell her that! I came out and was attacked!"

"Very well. let's get back to them" he said, chuckling. Shippou flinched when Sesshoumaru put his arm over his shoulder, like his father used to. Then it occurred to Shippou: He was showing emotions! Rin tackled them both and started to shower him with kisses.

"I have a brother!" she yelled, before helping him stand. "Sorry, I just like the idea of a brother, Didn't mean to make you scared." she giggled. Sesshoumaru got up with the help of Kagome.

"I have to go see mom, I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright."

"Ash," she called to the pegasus. "Why not take these three for a ride and let them get to know you? They are my children, after all. Please?" The pegasus nodded her head and walked up to them as she re-entered the castle. Marici met her in the hallway.

"Kagome, you're up early."

"I want to ask you some things..."

"in here" she said, opening a spare room and they entered. "What is it?"

"Well, I am pregnant, just like you said, and I want to know something.."

"What?"

"How long will I be pregnant? I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night, completely unprepared."

"Well, dogs, or should I say Inus and wolves hold their pups for... 1-2 months. Dragons, You, would carry them for a month. Kamis, Like myself, I carried you for about three weeks. I'd say... 2 months."

"TWO? That doesn't give me much time!"

"Sesshoumaru will know by the end of the week. Your first 10 children will grow very quickly."

"Ten children? You expect me to have ten?"

"No. I don't see you having ten." Marici said simply. "Sesshoumaru's back." she said, and walked out of the door.

"Mother! Wait!"

"What is it child?"

"With you still being here, is there something else I should know?"

"Yes. You need to open the next prophecy." she said, and continued to walk, then disappeared like smoke. Kagome huffed. Her mother left for her castle, and she had to deal with everything, without asking her mother the crucial question: How much would her hormones go out of whack?

Turns out, by the fourth day, Sesshoumaru knew, and everybody, him included, cowered at her if she even had an unpleasant expression, but you couldn't find one person when she didn't have an expression.

Shippou and Rin were playing in the courtyard, and Kagome walked to Ash, her pegasus, who had taken a liking to her room, and sat next to her.

_A: You seem distracted, Kagome. What is wrong?_

_K: I am such a bitch when I'm pregnant... I feel like everybody hates me._

_A: They do not hate you. They just don't want to get caught in a craving, bad day or anything that might upset you. Don't let it bother you._

Kagome laid her head against Ash's shoulder. She was the only one who understood her, or so it seemed. Ash's wing covered Kagome as she fell asleep, content with having a friend. It seemed like the only thing that could calm Kagome down anymore. This was her first week, what would happen when she got near the birthing time?

(I Know that I am skipping things here, but there is A LOT to cover in this chapter, so keep it with me here.)

Well, Kagome was near halfway through her pregnancy, when she received a distress call. Somebody was calling her, and she had to answer it. She woke Ash, and quietly, without disturbing the others, took off towards Kouga's.

At Kouga's, she found that Kouga's mate, Ayame, was in labor, and having a VERY difficult time with the pups. Kouga said nothing about Kagome's belly, and led her into the room where she was laying. Ayame looked younger than Kagome, and Kagome could tell she was frightened very much so, as this was her first time, and nobody prepared her for the pain or anything.

"Kagome! Thank Kami!" Ayame cried when she entered them room, in pain

"Shh Shh, it'll be ok Ayame, I'm here to help."

"It hurts, My pup-"

"-Pups. You have three. Calm down, I need you to refrain from pushing, Ok?" she said. Ayame nodded, and Kagome looked at her, trying to feel the baby's head. It was stuck, and a breach. This wasn't good. Kagome's face plainly showed that something was wrong. "Damn."

"What is it?" Kouga snapped, his hand that Ayame held was white from her squeezing through the contraction.

"Your gonna need his other hand. What I have to do is going to be very, very painful." Ayame nodded. her head rested against Kouga's lap, both hands intertwined with his, she was ready, or so she thought. Kagome slipped a hand through the birth canal, and pushed the pup back up, making Ayame cry out in pain, her body straining to stop Kagome, her head crushing Kouga's groin, which Kouga made a twisted face. she got the pup turned around and Ayame pushed on the next contraction, which Kagome could now see the head. two more pushes and the pup was out, which Kagome quickly cleaned and handed to a female in the room, who was watching Kagome for future purposes. another contraction had Ayame push, but Kagome could tell once again that something was wrong. Once again, Kagome slid her hand through the birth canal, and felt a pup. it was stuck, and the cord was wrapped around it. Kagome corrected the position, and pulled the pup out, with Ayame screaming. She cleaned it up, but it didn't cry. _What's Wrong?_ she thought, but couldn't get it to cry. It was turning blue, and Kagome had no time to do much more. She looked at the female, who was showing Kouga his daughter. "Get my companion, I need her. NOW!" she hollered as the girl put the babe down and scurried out of the room. the contractions had stopped for a minute, then picked back up with a vengeance. The last pup came out crying, perfectly healthy. She cleaned it up and handed the girl to Kouga, who held the other one. Kouga saw the body next to Kagome.

"Kagome the other-"

"he's dead." she said shortly. "Where is ASH?" she hollered, and the pegasus carried a pack into Kagome. She looked for the dagger, found it and pricked the infant's chest, just above the heart. the infant warmed, and started to cry. Ayame was now unconscious. Kagome handed the female servant the infant, and began to work on her. a healing spell helped her with most of the damage, but she still had to put stitches in. Kouga looked at Kagome, his eyes watering.

"Thank You Kagome." he sobbed. Kagome took the boy from the servant and held him close. "Name him. My token of appreciation." he said. Kagome looked at him.

"This is your heir, Kouga. I'm not-"

"Please. It would give me great happiness that a Goddess gave my child his name."

"How did you know?"

"The star on your forehead is incentive enough. I know." he said. She looked at the little boy in her arms, he was now asleep in her arms. she murmured something to quiet for anybody to hear, and kissed his chest. Her star appeared on him. It appeared on the girls in his hands as well, right where she had laid the dagger.

"Tenaji, Heir of Kouga's lands." she said, holding the naked pup high in the air. Kouga looked at her.

"Why did that mark appear on them?"

"It is my contribution to him. I shall give one of them a mate. One of my children. It seems only fitting that I should. Do not try to change my mind. It is set." she said as he was about to interrupt her. Ayame was now leaning against a wall, and hardly awake. She held out her arms for a child. Kagome handed her Tenaji, and hugged her. "congrats to you both, I must go."

"Wait- stay here for the night, please."

"I can't. Nobody knows I'm gone. and with me carrying Sesshoumaru's child,"

"WHAT? I lost you to aggghh-" Kouga started to complain, but Ayame elbowed him in the ribs, allowing her to continue.

"Now that I have his child within me, he would go on a killing spree. Your clan is coming back, I don't want it destroyed again. Good bye my friends." she said, and left with her things, taking back towards home on Ash's back.

Everybody was asleep when she arrived back home, so she took off to the hot springs in the castle to soak and get the blood off her arms. Kagome stripped, and her belly only protruded slightly, but tonight gave her fear of what could go wrong in child birth. Hopefully it wouldn't go that badly. At least she only had one pup.

the last week of her pregnancy was absolutely horrid. Many times a day she'd go to the lake with Ash, and stay there, messing around with her powers.

One afternoon, Jaken made the mistake of yelling at Shippou. You never yell at a child in front of the mother, especially a demonic, pregnant one.

"Kitsune! Listen to Me! I don't care if your mother finds out, I WILL BURN YOU IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" Jaken hollered at a cornered Shippou, with Rin giggling behind him. He turned towards Rin mad enough, yelling "Staff of Two Heads!" and shot fire at her, but it never reached. Kagome was walking over towards them, and stopped the fire from reaching Rin. Even though Kagome was huge, she was quick. She held a katana in one hand, and a ball of all her powers combined in the other. She threw it at him, and it hit easily. He was now stuck in the ground, soaking wet, while his arms were burning. He looked up and saw Kagome, then knew he was in trouble.

"Shippou, take the staff and Rin, go straight into my office." she said. He did, getting away as quick as possible, Rin running back with him. She looked Jaken over, who was now out of the ground and back up against the wall. Taking her Katana, she sliced his Right arm off at the shoulder joint. Blood poured out of the wound and he fell to the ground, bleeding to death with nothing around him to take care of it quickly. She turned around and severed his head, ceasing his whining. Sesshoumaru stepped out and gawked at the scene. Kagome's eyes were bright Green, and walking right to him.

**KB: Kagome, Calm Down! You'll hurt your pup!** her beast called, though Kagome was deaf to it. She wiped her blade on a curtain before going into her office. she stared at the staff on the desk and Shippou's downcast face.

"I am so sorry, mother."

"Don't be. It was bound to happen. You are old enough to take care of yourself. Though you didn't have to torture him. Either of you. Rin, You know if Sesshoumaru finds that you were with this, there is nothing good to come out of this. Both of you, go to your OWN rooms. I don't need the-" she stopped short, falling onto the floor, clutching her stomach. they raced around to pick her up, but was unable to. She was lying in a pool of watery blood. Shippou covered his ears as his mother let out a blood curdling scream. Kagome had gone into labor.


	5. a new danger and three come back

_**Chapter 4: Never Again!**_

**Bold: beast talking to master**

_Italics: thoughts, Important things..._

_This: Telepathy_

Sesshoumaru burst through the doors to find Rin and Shippou running around, getting things ready. He looked at them as if they were nuts.

"She can't be moved. The pup's already started to move." Rin explained just before ushering him back out, and locking the door. She turned back to Shippou. But he broke down the door and went to Kagome's side, holding her hand. He flinched as she squeezed the life out of his hand.

Five hours into Labor, Kagome started to scream and curse, mainly at Sesshoumaru.

"I HATE YOU SOOOOOOO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru, all he could do was try to calm her down, though failed miserably. _The first words my pup will hear will be a curse word... _He thought worrying. But then he sensed something wrong. She wasn't screaming, but smiling at him. he cowered as she shrieked, "YOU WILL NEVER EVEN TRY TO GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN!" just before she pushed with all of her might. Rin caught the baby, and cut the cord. Kagome healed herself and sat up.

"It's a Boy!" she said in delight, handing the naked pup to Sesshoumaru. He took a glance at Kagome and handed him over. She was not about to let him name the child that caused her so much pain.

"Kane." she said simply. he looked at her strangely. "Inuyasha's favorite name from my time." She said, catching his eye. Kane cooed and Kagome's face immediately went from dark to bright. Sesshoumaru stood up, picked up Kagome and Kane, and left Rin and Shippou to clean up. Rin left Shippou to do it, because he couldn't do anything to help, as he REALLY didn't want to see his mother's... area.

a Week had gone by since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had Kane. But much to Kagome's dismay, she would have to have another child, as Kane held neither mark of his parents on his head. This made her happy, but unhappy. Next time, she'd be prepared. Kane was very quiet, and Kagome wouldn't let anybody hold him, as he cried in everybody's arms except for hers and Rin's. Of course, this meant that Sesshoumaru slept either by himself, which was usually the case, or with Kane between Kagome and himself. Rin's 14th birthday was soon to be coming up, and Shippou was doing everything to make Kagome happy. He didn't want another person dead because of him. Sesshoumaru seemed happy that he didn't have an annoying imp running after him all the time.

Another Distress call came, through Kagome's amethyst crystal. Sango had her other one, and rubbed it. She quickly and quietly packed up her things, grabbed Rin and left with Kane on Ash's back. Once again, nobody knew of their departure, though she left a note, just in case.

They arrived with all of the men outside the village walls, flinching every time there was a scream through the night. They went in the direction the men pointed, if the screams weren't enough. Kagome left Rin outside with Kane. She didn't want her daughter to see how horrifying birth could be. She grabbed her pack and entered the hut. There, a man sat next to Sango, holding her hand, cooing to her to calm her down. Sango saw Kagome and sighed in relief as the contraction ended.

"Kagome- It's stuck. I can feel it." She sobbed. Kagome patted her leg.

"It will be ok Sango. I promise." Kagome said as she quickly placed out instruments that she would need- Towels, scissors, her special dagger, and a suction thingy from her time. her hands went to work, trying to feel the child from the outside, but with no such luck. She slipped a hand into the canal to try and twist the child around, but found that the child wasn't stuck- Sango's uterus was collapsing, the baby still inside.

"Kagome, what's that?" Sango asked as Kagome got a needle from her pack.

"This is a medicine I have to shoot in your stomach. It will stop the contractions. I have to cut you open, or you'll both die. being revived is not something you want to experience, Ok? Trust me." she said. Sango nodded and held the man's hand while Kagome shot a pain killer into her uterus- and then set to work. She took a knife and cut her midsection open, along with her uterus and got the children (Yes, there's two) out of it before they lost oxygen. She cut the cords and after clearing their airways, stitched Sango back up. She hadn't lost much blood to the cut, and Kagome was satisfied. she then started to work extensively on the children. Sango got her Wish- they both looked more like Miroku than her. She handed the girl to Sango, who was slightly sitting up after Kagome said a healing spell, she was fully restored, and swaddled up the boy.

"Rin! You can come in now!" Kagome called outside. Rin came in holding Kane. Sango looked from the infant to Kagome. "Yes, Sango. I have a kid. his name's Kane."

"I didn't know..."

"Well, two months aren't much. and I never did have happy days. I was... very harsh."

"Where is my common sense? Kagome, this is Aoi. He's new to the village, only a few months. He's been staying with me."

"Sango...?" Kagome eyed her sister, knowing something wasn't right with the Aoi character.

"I'll go tell the others it's safe to come back, Lady Sango." Aoi bowed, knowing when he wasn't welcome. Kagome looked to Sango as soon as she was sure he had left.

"Sango, Are you trying to _replace_ Miroku?"

"No! Why would I try to replace the one man who ever loved me truly enough to give his life? Aoi, he's been around for me, but I owe him a favor... it was from my father. He promised Aoi my hand if his village pledged to ally to us. They did, and then my father died, just after tell him the deal was off. Aoi refused to give up on me, and he's here showing that. He knows better than to try anything. Kohaku and I share a hut, Aoi came here, after his village was destroyed, and sleeps in the hut by the gate."

"ok Sango. You know I had to ask. I don't want you to regret anything... That's IT!"

"What's it?" Sango asked alarmed. Kagome shook her head, and handed Rin Kane and Sango her son.

"It'll be a surprise. Rin, I'm leaving for a few days. Stay here and help Sango with anything she needs. I'm placing Kane in your care. Do not fail me, daughter."

"Yes mama." she said before Kagome picked up her dagger and left on her demon speed, her weapons strapped to her back. She had left Mai's katana and bow with Rin, as they had accepted her. She headed towards the resting places of Inuyasha and Miroku, planning on testing the claim Hades made.

the next day, around noon, she entered the destruction zone. The earth was still grey from the explosion, and she went into the woods, until she came upon two dirt mounds. She unburied them and was happy at what she saw: Though her Miko powers had faded over time, Her spell of sealing had stayed, preserving the bodies in time. She stabbed them both in the heart, sending an electrical shock through their bodies, and they started to breathe, fully healed. Inuyasha and Miroku opened their eyes, and scattered away when they saw Kagome. Not knowing what was going on, Inuyasha reached for his sword, though didn't find it, and Miroku opened his once cursed hand, and surprised when nothing was being sucked in. Kagome hugged them both, and started to cry. They, oddly enough, hugged this demoness back.

"we've missed you so much. Brothers, let's go back to Sango."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Inuyasha, it's me. I have much to explain, but you have no idea how much I've cried over you." she said. He looked to Miroku, who was just scratching his head. She took their hands and walked to a nearby lake. They sat at the water's edge.

"Kagome, how did you get to be like... this?"

"It was a change that started after you died."

"Wait, we _DIED?_" he stammered. Miroku, too, was gawking at her.

"Yes. You pushed me out of the way and Miroku, you pushed Sango out of the way because she was with your children."

"there were two children?"

"Yes. Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you. Several some things, actually. I'm Marici's daughter. I'm half god, half demon. Second, I have your sword and firerat robes, safe at home. third, I'm mated-"

"What? To who? I'll tear them apart! Why..." he started to go off.

"Inuyasha"

"-Must be outta of-"

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT SIT SIT!"

**THUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **he fell through the ground, eating his favorite meal, dirt.

"Can I finish?" No answer, he was still in the hole, trying to get dirt out of his mouth. "-To Sesshoumaru. I named our firstborn after your favorite name. '_5...4...3...2...1...'_

_"_WHAT?" he screamed.

"Inuyasha, calm down. She's filling us in on the time we've been dead."

"Well, I don't want to hear anymore. I was with my mother again, my father. Even Kikyo! I love you Kagome, but you can't fill the hole Kikyo left..."

"I know." she said quietly, "A time ago, not long before she left this world for good, I saw how much she wanted you, how much she was reminded of being human when she saw us together. I knew I'd never have you, and it turns out that I was in this world before you were. I was placed into the future for my life was in danger. Sesshoumaru had unknowingly claimed me, when we were only kids. Will you come with us?"

"Us?"

"Miroku, Sango had your children, So I'm taking you back to her. Inu, Do you want to come back with Rin, Kane and I?"

"I-I can't. I want to go back to my mother..." he said slowly, unsure of her reaction. Kagome saw how much he was hurting through his eyes. He had endured so much pain during his life, but what if she could make it better?

"Inu, I can revive your mother."

"How? She's been dead for so long..."

"Don't ask. Do you know where She is buried?"

"Yes. the gravesite of where we last lived. She died of an illness."

"Ok. Miroku, choose, Inuyasha or me."

"What for?"

"To get back to Sango's the quickest."

"Ok... Inuyasha's, if he'll allow it."

"Hop on. Both of you." he said standing up. Kagome shook her head, laughing.

"You couldn't keep up with me if you tried."

"Really? Let's see, wench." he said with Miroku holding on tightly. Kagome stood beside him.

"This way." She said and sped off much quicker than Inuyasha could have dreamed. He raced after her, having fun.

They arrived at Sango's well into the night, and everybody was asleep. They made their way to Sango's hut, whose light was still on, and Kagome heard Kane crying. She sped up to the door and threw it open. Upon entering the room, Kagome had to hold them both back, trying to stay in the same place.

"Sango!" Miroku cried. Sango was standing, two children in a basket on the floor behind her. She had a knife held to her throat, and Rin's. Rin was crying, and trying to keep Kane calm, with no such luck.

"Momma!" Rin cried and was slapped, knocking her to the floor. Kane was knocked out of her hands. Kagome was held back by Inuyasha. Her eyes turned Black, empty-like. Not Good. in the corner of the room, a man stood, chuckling. He was cleaning his knife, which was red with blood. Quickly, So there was no more dawdle, she fired two arrows at the men holding her friends, and turned to the man, who just happened to be Aoi.

"You honestly think I can be killed by some arrow? Honestly." he said. Inuyasha and Miroku had went to the women, calming them down. Kagome and Aoi circled each other, her eyes still black. Kane was bawling from pain, she could tell. she drew a katana from her back, and charged, but he disappeared. A deathly echo could be heard through the village.

_"I'll be back for your children, and you can't protect them forever..._ the voice said, sounding almost like Naraku. But the scent and aura was different, and so She knew it was a new danger. Rin picked up Kane, who started to calm down, Inuyasha holding them both in a protective manner. Miroku and Sango held each other, along with their children. Kagome looked to the shadows, where a defined lump was there. Looking at the face, she saw it as Kohaku. _Wake, brother. It is not your time yet._ she thought and pricked his wound, which healed instantly, and his breathing returned. She looked to the group.

"Pack anything you might need for a while. You are all coming home with me." She said, sheathing the knife back into a pouch. Sango started to protest, but when she saw the color of her sister's eyes, she stopped. They were still black. She was still in protective mode, and everybody's lifer, except Miroku and Inu had been in danger.

"Momma, I'm sorry. I should have kept the sword on me. This-"

"Rin, Stop. I don't blame you for this. If anyone, it is me, because I passed him on the way out, and should have killed him then. You kept Kane from getting a serious injury, and from dying. I am thankful for that." Kagome said, hugging her children. Slowly, her eyes were turning back to the lilac that they were. Sango and Miroku had everything packed, Kohaku was packed, and everything was ready. "Are you taking Kirara with you?" Kohaku went into the back room, bringing back a basket of four, two tailed kittens and the large Kirara out.

"She had kittens, some how. We are bringing her." he said and climbed onto her back. Miroku put Sango on her back along with the two children, but there was no more room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who headed outside. everybody followed her. Inuyasha, who held all things packed, dropped all of it.

"What the Hell is that?"

"Ash. My pegasus. Put the things on her back, after Miroku gets on." She said. Miroku uneasily climbed on, and Kagome placed Rin in front of him. "Keep your hands off of her. just make sure she doesn't fall. Or I will put you back where I found you." she said menacingly. with an audible *gulp* he nodded. he wasn't wanting to go back anytime soon. Kagome held Kane in her arms.

"So, What about us three?" he said. she smirked at him. suddenly a disc of flames appeared, scaring the wits out of him.

"Sesshoumaru has a cloud. I have the elements. Don't worry though, It wont burn you."

"How are you sure?"

"Because, Rin's walked on it, and she doesn't wear the robes." She saw the skeptical look on Inuyasha's face. "do you want me-"

"WHOA!" he yelped, pulling her back. The flames surged, and Kane was giggling. Kagome looked at her son, giggling herself.

"He wants you to get on before he burns you."

"Kane did that?"

"Yes."

"ok... can you change it, please?"

"No. we can always meet you there. On foot it's probably... four days, while we'll be there by morning tomorrow." She said, stepping on it, and the flames died down instantly. Inuyasha looked unsure, but stepped on anyway, flinching, waiting for pain, but it never came. he sat next to her, hugging her one leg, and She nodded to the creatures behind her, and they took off rather fast.

Kagome held true to her word. They arrived at the castle in the garden mid morning. Crashes could be heard through the castle._ I wonder if he found my note? _she thought. Everybody unpacked and Kagome called servants to help. Her trusted maid, Ai, came running with three others behind her.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru is on a rampage! he's destroying anything that he can right now!"

"Ai, Clam down. I want you to take Kohaku to a room, take Inuyasha to a room, and Sango and Miroku to their own room. Make sure the rooms are close together. They are friends of mine and will be staying here. Treat them as you would another lord. I want the best."

"Yes, Kagome." she said, bowing and the others echoed her actions.

"Rin, go and change. Take Kane with you. I'm going into the danger zone."

"He's in the throne room last I seen him."

"Thank you Ai." She said and with a pat on Ash's shoulder as thanks, she sped inside the castle.

Kagome entered the throne room to find it in shambles. She said a quick spell, and everything started to repair itself. She searched the castle and found Sesshoumaru lying on her bed, and her room, except for the desk she had sealed for protection, destroyed.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She howled, her eyes turning darker. he stood immediately, his eyes red. He rushed over to her and kissed her forcefully. He didn't care if he got burned alive. She had kept her self from him for too long, and his beast needed satiated. As did hers, so she forgave him when she saw his eyes.

Two _rough_ hours later, Kagome left the bedroom, Sesshoumaru, much happier, following her to the surprise she had. entering her office, Sesshoumaru turned to ice, not wanting the smells to be there. Kagome let his eyes open, and he nearly fainted at what he saw. Standing before him, was his family, the slayer, monk, and his brother.

"I was able to revive them. You may not like you brother at the moment, but now, with you living under the same roof, I expect things to improve at least a little bit. i will be helping you with that, but I thought you might want to know that your brother lives once again. I received a gift, that came from the same civilization as Ash did. It lets me revive somebody, no matter how long they have been dead. They could be ashes, and I could revive them. But it only works for me."

"Brother!" Inuyasha said, hugging him. Sesshoumaru didn't move out of shock. His brother missed _HIM, _somebody that has tried to kill him multiple times. He looked at Kagome, who was motioning him to hug back. Wave after wave of emotions that he never shared came over him, and he nearly killed his brother for lack of oxygen. Sesshoumaru started to cry with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango thought they were dreaming, seeing the "Ice Lord" cry. They withdrew from the hug, both red-eyed and smiling. Kagome smiled. He wore an evil glint in his eye, and went after Sango next. She froze as He hugged the life out of her too, then Miroku held the same reaction. He went to his children, who tackled him and Kane crawled on tip of him. He started to act like a kid, tickling them and having a laughing fit. Now, Inuyasha was joining in on the fun, as Kagome sat on her desk.

"Is he dying?" Sango whispered to her. She shook her head no. Rin ran over to her.

"Mother, can you tell all of us a story?"

"Yes I think I will. To everybody." She said, and started to reveal everything. ever since she was born, to how sesshoumaru claimed her, to changing back, how her mother was a god. She left out a few things, but figured it would be good to tell everybody at once, instead of telling so many times separately.

By dinner, she was finished, and everybody left to get dressed. The Lord of the North and his family would be here tomorrow, to congratulate Sesshoumaru on his child. Kagome had a lot of things to do.

They ate dinner in the garden, and afterwards, Kagome went to her room, telling all to stay there, she had to grab something. She stole a glance at her crystal and sighed. Ever since she had come back, it had turned two shades closer to red, her family was in slight danger from this Aoi character. Remembering what her mother said, she hollered out the window she'd only be a few more minutes, and took the green box from her closet floor. She took the next one out, and opened it.

_she who revived the fallen_

_Now faces a formidable foe from another world_

_Careful, child for he is of trickery_

_But it will not be long before a battle._

She puzzled over the saying. _obviously it's talking about Aoi._ She read the next one.

_three more shall be kidnapped, _

_To save their children_

_Help them, and they shall help you_

_Reunited with their mates and children_

This had Kagome puzzled, but she memorized it and put the box back. She took a roll from her desk, and jumped out of the window. Landing gracefully in her tree, she waltzed over to the group. Kane, Midori and Osamu (Sango's children) were asleep in their rooms already.

"Guys, I want to ask you something. Would you like to become blood sisters and brothers, with everybody here? Rin and Shippou, you'll bond with us through a different passage right. I'm asking Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku and Miroku."

The three looked at each other, unsure, But Sango spoke first.

"I will. Even though I'm a slayer, I will become demon, so that I may protect my children."

"Turning you both into demons shall turn your children automatically."

"Then I shall do it as well." Miroku said. Kohaku nodded, accepting. Inuyasha was still unsure.

"What will it do to me?"

"It will allow you to turn full demon. Your passage will be with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha."

"Then I shall do it."

"Now, everybody realizes that once you exchange blood with me or Sesshoumaru, both of you will be thrust into the memories of the other, learning their weaknesses, strengths, everything about the other. Can You handle that?"

"I can." reverberated through the room. Kagome instructed them, and they ended in a circle inside the Gazebo. Kohaku sat in the middle with her, surrounded by incense burning, for calming and concentration. The smoke also aided strength to her when she inhaled it. She took Kohaku's right hand and slit it diagonally. She took her right hand and did the same thing.

"Ready?" she asked. His nodded and they clasped hands. they gasped as a bright light enveloped them, and their eyes closed, watching the other's life. Kohaku watched as Sesshoumaru saw 'her' burn, watched them reunite, the pain she felt, everything. Kagome watched as he was placed under Naraku's spell, doing things that abhored her, feeling the pain of losing her sister, killing her, dying three times. The light faded, and their palms healed. Kohaku had Kagome's star on his hand. Kagome held a small imprint of his chain axe on her hand where the cut started. He looked different, yet the same. His cheeks were adorned with a stripe of green on each cheek, his eyes were a dark green, and he held the star on his forehead. He bowed to Kagome, and Miroku took his place. Kagome repeated this with Him, using the same hand of his windtunnel. When the light faded the second time, Miroku held the same markings as Kohaku, though dark purple, and Kagome had a tornado on her palm. Sango took her husband's spot. Once again, She used the right hand, and when it was over, Sango held the _exact_ markings of Kagome. The light blue Kagome had was adorned on Sango as well. She bowed to the three, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took their places. This ceremony was different, as Inuyasha was a half demon. Kagome lit four candles, placing them around the boys, and stepped in between them. She bowed to them both. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku stepped off the Gazebo before Kagome made the shield, so nobody else would hear the things said. Even Rin and Shippou scurried off.

Kagome took out three long ribbons, used in a binding spell. This was important for Inuyasha, because not only would he be ridding himself of his human blood, he would be respected as a Prince of the lands. this time, she slit both hands of her own, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha. First, she bound Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's right/left hand together. Then she bound her and Inuyasha, and then her and Sesshoumaru. clasping their hands at the same time, they were enveloped in a huge blast. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were watching each other's life, as Kagome was watching them both at the same time, while helping Inuyasha with the pain of the transformation.

It had been over an hour since the initial blast occurred, and two more have followed since then. They were still enveloped in a bright light. Rin and the others were just sitting there, waiting for the ceremony to be over.

Finally, the light died, and they were all smiling. Inuyasha now held the same markings of his father, the blue on the eyelids, the jagged navy stripe on his cheeks and the stripes where Sesshoumaru had them. On all of their hands was a star, a moon and a red blade. She untied their hands and left the Gazebo. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru bowed, hugged and Inuyasha left the Gazebo. He sat next to his friends and Kagome walked up to Rin and Shippou.

"You may leave. Rin, Shippou, join your father on the Gazebo." she said quietly. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku left silently after hugging and thanking Kagome. She went back to the platform. They were sitting, but Their parents were not. Ash came over, she knew what was happening. They all climbed onto her back and they flew, to a small Lake in their lands, One that Sesshoumaru didn't remember. This was Kagome's Lake, she created it and when she disappeared, so did it. But she was back, and so was the water.

"This is a holy place. I have made it so. Everybody, undress. join me in the water." Kagome said. They looked at her as if she was a lunatic. Sesshoumaru didn't want to see Rin, Shippou didn't want to see his mother, and Rin- She's never seen anything of a male. "I know what you are thinking. You two, go undress over there. Rin we shall go here. I will make sure nobody can see the other, but you need to do this."

Shipp was dragged off by Sesshoumaru and Rin stayed with Kagome. The girls were out in the water first, the water above their chest, and the boys came out while Kagome and Rin were staring at each other.

"Kids, Join hands with each other, facing." They turned, face to face. The crescent moon in the sky was reflected on the water's surface. Kagome bound their hands, much like she did with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but she didn't join with them. She slit their hands, and they grasped the other. They were enveloped in a ball of water, all of them. Rin and Shippou held hands while Sesshoumaru and Kagome held them in a hug. The four rose to the sky. At the exact same time, Fire enveloped the water, as Sesshoumaru's poison and Earth did as well. then a blast came forth, tearing Rin and Shippou apart. Sesshoumaru caught Rin and Kagome caught Shippou, they were lowered back into the water. This next time, she bound all four of them together, and it happened again, except there were powers flying thorugh the air, hitting and joining the growing ball of water.

A piercing scream rattled through the four lands of Japan as the explosion was bigger than the one of Naraku. They all fell to the earth, Naked, and unconscious, except for Kagome.

Kagome Sat next to them all, covering them for when they woke. Rin would wake later than the others, and she was the first that needed done. Kagome entered Rin's dreams.

Rin was surrounded in flowers of all kinds, running carefree with her human parents. But they stopped running. Rin looked at them, confused.

"Darling, Your mother is here for you." her mother said, pointing to a bright light. Rin looked at it, and back at her parents.

"Mommy, Father, Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Rin-chan. We love you. We must leave, but we will always be close, in your heart." her dad said, just before disappearing. Rin ran to where her parents had just faded.

"Mother, Father, Don't leave me!" She cried as she was sucked into the light.

She was in an identical field, but this time Kagome was sitting in the field, waiting for her.

"Rin, Come here." Kagome said.

"Mother?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"The transformation is complete. I am here to help you understand your powers."

"What are they?"

"Feel them inside you, call to them." Kagome said. Rin sat down, entering a meditative state. Kagome formed a ball out of the air, and thrust it into Rin, who fell backwards.

"I can feel them!"

"Good. I must go. practice with them, mentally. I shall see you when You wake." she said, kissing her forehead, which now held Sesshoumaru's mark and her star, joined together, and her markings were dark pink. She disappeared, exiting Rin's dreams.

Kagome was sitting in a field, watching Shippou say good bye to his father, and run to Sesshoumaru. (She entered both of their minds at the same time, which were already connected.) He twirled Shippou around in a hug, then smiled at kagome. they walked over to her. Shippou had red markings and a moon/star on his head

"Shippou, I am so proud of you." She said, hugging him. Shippou was beaming.

"I have new powers momma, besides my fox magic now."

"Good." she said

"I can use Air, Fire, poison and disappear somewhere and end in another place!"

"Yes, I know. Just like Rin, except she has earth instead of Air. You have grown so much."

"Thank you Momma, You made this possible. I'll never forget my real dad, but You're ok." He said, hugging Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome, and disappeared, kagome disappeared as well.

Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Rin were waking up, clutching the clothes to their bodies. They dressed, and went back to the castle through Kagome's traveling disk, leaving Ash there for the night, as she was asleep.

Once home, everybody went to sleep, except for Kagome, because she had to feed Kane. the three slept in the same bed that night, happy about their expanding family. Now all Kagome had to do was tell her mate about reviving Izayoi... that was going to be hard, because he still hated her. It was time to talk to Sesshoumaru's mother.

The next month went by smoothly, and Kagome gained a big baby bump. Sesshoumaru had gotten her pregnant again, and she was a little happier, for some reason.

Kagome packed her things onto Ash, as Kane chased around a butterfly. He looked more like Kagome, except for Sesshoumaru's hair. While he possessed neither west or South mark, he held his father's refined stripes, though aqua, and the blue over his eye from Kagome. He could now run around, Marici spoke the truth. Kane was growing three times the rate that a one year old Human. and because of their blood change, Midori and Osamu were growing as fast as Kane.

They loaded onto Ash and waved as they took to the skies, yelling "I love You!" at his father. they were "traveling to Totosai's" for a few days. In truth, they were seeing Sesshoumaru's mother at her castle in the sky.

They arrived, landing in the gardens, Right where Sesshoumaru's mother was. She was expecting them, so Mai bowed and poured tea.

"Did my son believe you were going to Totosai's?"

"Yes. I assume you know why I am here?"

"Yes, I do. Reviving Izayoi is not going to solve Inuyasha's problem. He will want Inutaishou revived as well."

"I cannot say whether or not to revive him, just for Inuyasha. He is Sesshoumaru's father and your old mate."

"I know. I may seem like a cold bitch in Sesshoumaru's mind, but I never was, not truly. I hid my emotions because I didn't want to say or do anything to upset my mate. I still hide them around Sesshoumaru, afraid He will think I have turned soft."

"What should I do then?"

"I have foreseen, with your mother's help, his return. But He is not to be revived for some time, a long time. Izayoi, I don't hate her. I don't like the fact that bringing my husband back might make him turn from me once again, but I don't have to worry about that until it happens. I have done what you have asked, I have retrieved her ashes. They are in this jar. I look forward to seeing my grandson while You are busy." She smiled sweetly at Kane, who smiled back, showing his fangs off. Mai laughed at the expression and Kane ran into his grandmother's outstretched arms. She handed Kagome the Jar and Kagome entered the room Mai prepared for her, and dumped the remains onto a long table, and touched the ashes with her knife. The ashes started to build up. Bones were formed, followed by nerves and blood vessels, then muscle and skin, and the body started to breathe. Kagome helped Izayoi dress, then sat her down.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Izayoi cried, afraid of Kagome. Kagome held up a hand and the questions stopped.

"Lady Izayoi, I am Kagome, Sesshoumaru's mate. Sister to your son, Inuyasha."

"_You _pulled him away from me in the afterlife?"

"Yes, and he wished for you to come back. It has been nearly two hundred years since you were last alive, and not all that much changed. Except for the fact that Inuyasha went under a blood change, he requested, and is now full brothers to my mate."

"What of Inutaishou?"

"He is not able to be revived at this time. It will be much later, before I am able to, by the path I walk. Lady Izayoi, I ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"I feel it will be near on twenty years before Inutaishou is reborn, and I would like him to see you as you stand before me today. The young lady he remembers. But there is only one way to do that."

"I have to undergo a blood change too, Don't I?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it. I want to see my young man have children of his own,"

"there is one thing you might reject to though."

"What is it?"

"I cannot do the blood change with you. But there is somebody that is willing to."

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother, Mai. Inutaishou's first mate." Kagome said. Izayoi paled a bit, but the color came back as fast as it had left. She nodded.

"I shall do it." She said. Kagome nodded. She left the room and came back with Mai and Kane. Izayoi stared at Kane. "Who's this cutie?"

"My son. Kane."

"You know you have more than one child in your stomach, right?"

"Yes. I know. Mai, I shall be in the gardens when you are done." Mai nodded. Izayoi looked nervous, but Mai smiled sweetly.

"Izayoi, I am going to change your blood, and I am not angry at you for the past. If Inutaishou, when he is revived, chooses you over me, then so be it. I don't, and will not hold any animosities towards you or your child." Kagome heard Mai say before she closed the door.

Sundown came, and They left the room, Izayoi held dark pink stripes on her body, and they were both beaming.

"I take it from your smiles it went well?"

"Very well. I now know what drew Inutaishou to this darling girl. Izayoi, You are welcome here any time." Mai said before hugging her. Kagome sat on Ash's back, waiting for the others. Kane hugged his grandma tightly before leading the girl to climb aboard behind Kagome.

"Mai, You must visit sometime, it would be nice."

"I shall think about it. Seeing my pup in the demeanor he has once again would be nice. And Now I can show my feelings freely, thanks to you all." Mai called as Ash took to the darkening skies.

In the middle of the night, Ash grew tired, and so they stopped and made camp. Izayoi looked at Kagome, and they begun to talk after Kane had fallen asleep, Ash curled around him protectively.

"So, Kagome, why is it that you can no longer time travel?"

"The blast from killing Naraku not only killed Inu, but my friend Miroku, but collapsed the well and it's powers. Besides, I was not originally from the modern time."

"I know. You are a very special lady, in my son's life."

"Yes, It seems that way. It tore me up When I buried him, and it tore me even more when I couldn't see my modern family. But I have him back, and it seems to have changed Sesshoumaru even more, along with himself. Now you have to pry them away from each other, instead of worrying about them killing each other." They both laughed, until Kagome moaned, clutching her huge stomach. the kimono grew wet, and Kagome knew what had happened.

"Kagome! Your water's broke!"

"Izayoi, there's no time to get back, You are going to have to help me." Kagome said as the contractions came quickly." Izayoi stuttered, she had no idea what to do. She was alone when she had Inuyasha. Kagome pointed to the pack next to Ash, and Izayoi retrieved it. She took out towels and Kagome gave her a knife to cut the cord.

Two hours later, after a painful labor, the second child was born. She held a boy and a girl in her arms while Izayoi cleaned up and gave Kagome a fighting Kimono that She had packed. She changed.

"They look like Sesshoumaru." she said, holding one to her chest. Izayoi held the boy, who was asleep in her arms. "Maru and Mizuki." she whispered. Izayoi smiled at Kagome's choice of names. Maru had Sesshoumaru's moon on his forehead and his mother's star on the base of his jaw. his marking were the same color as his older brother, Kane, with the aqua stripes and blue over his eyes. Mizuki was definitely a fraternal twin. She had black streaks through her silver hair, and the double refined stripes of her father, though aqua, just as Kane looked, except her mother's star on her forehead and her father's moon on the base of her jaw.

Dawn hit quickly, and Kane was surprised to see that his brother and sister had come in the middle of the night.


	6. Troubles Rising

_**Chapter 5: Troubles Rising**_

_****A/N** Ok, I made a mistake… So three chapters are going up. In chapter six, I put a note saying id put up cahpter seven and so I will. Read and review you little slackers!**_

**Bold: Beast talking**

_Italics: thoughts and telepathy_

It had been sixteen years since Izayoi had been revived. Inuyasha was very happy his mother was alive, and a demon. Sesshoumaru grumbled a little bit, but after talking with Izayoi, he understood a lot more. That and he was too busy trying to be a father and running a kingdom to complain about much things.

Kirara's kitten all found partnership with the children. Midori and Osamu, Rin and Maru were claimed by the kittens, who were now full grown. Mizuki preferred the Pegasus's ride to the cats, and Kagome and her were very close. Mai visited every few months, finding her grandchildren too cute to stay away. Kouga's children even visited very often, and because of the traumatic birth, never got Ayame pregnant again.

Lord Boku died from a battle he got into with Kagome, and Ash killed him. His eldest son, who already had an heir, took over the throne. They are on good terms as nobody, not even his son, liked him. Takumi, his son, had a crush on Megumi, Lady Akina's daughter and heir to their lands. Lord Kai is not to happy about it, but he's letting him live, as he likes Takumi. Kouga's daughter, Misaki and Kane had mated on his birthday, a few months ago. Rin and Kohaku had gotten married and had a child already, named Lin, a beautiful little girl who was about 10 years old.

Maru and Midori were crushing on each other as well, and that was fine with everybody. The only one who didn't like anybody was Mizuki. She refused to say who and if she liked anybody. Tenaji, Kouga's son, liked her, and had groped her, earning him smacks across the face. Mizuki liked to stay with her grandmother, learning anything and everything about the other cultures that the other gods had started. She was intrigued with the Greek. The Greek had given her mother Ash as a gift, and she loved Ash.

The entire Castle was getting ready for Maru and Mizuki's 17th birthday, an important time for them both. If they were courting somebody, they were allowed to mate them the night of their birthday. Mizuki, much to Sesshoumaru's dislike, was spending nearly all her time with her grandmother, Marici, while Kagome was in a different land, getting some things that not even her mother knew of, and she had 'shut the door' into her mind, so nobody could access the surprises.

Kagome walked with her 'uncle' Zeus, she called him that because of how close he was with her mother, who was very happy to finally meet her. He had been so busy, so they weren't able to do much. But He was intrigued at Kagome's idea.

"Uncle Zeus! it's been too long, nearly five years since I last saw you."

"I know, my dear Kagome. What can I do for you?"

"I would really appreciate it if you and the other gods could come to my twins' 17th birthday. My daughter, Mizuki, has been wanting to meet you guys for so long."

"Really?" he boomed. This was a surprise, normally, different cultures hated each other because of the differences. He thought about it for a minute, then stopped. "I'm going to call a meeting with the other Olympians." he said. This made Kagome nervous, because she didn't know how the other gods would react to somebody who has no classification class. He sent lightning bolts everywhere, where any Olympian was, a lightning bolt went. In an instant, the room was filled. Kagome stood beside Zeus meekly, but smiled politely.

"What is it this time, Zeus?" His brother, Hades, called. Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"This, Everybody, Is Kagome. She is Family to Marici, Marici's daughter, specifically. We sent her gifts when she remembered who she was."

"Of course, I remember. So, Kagome, You have the respect of all of the gods and goddesses here." Poseidon said, which was a high honor.

"Thank you, Sir. I make no request, but asking you. My twins, Maru and Mizuki, are having their 17th birthday in two days. My daughter is extremely intrigued that she comes from two powerful lines, of Gods and Demons." This received gasps from all but those who sent her gifts. "If you three, my friends, remember the customs from when you visited, she is able to take a mate that night. But she is not interested in anybody. The only wish she had ever asked, was to meet her grandmother's friends." She said to the gods. "the only other thing she asks for, is from you, Hermes. You gave me Ash, my pegasus. She wants a male for Ash, and Ash wanted to ask on her own behalf she is rather lonely. I would be in your debt if you could come and make my daughter happy. It is the only thing she has asked since Marici told her of you when she was only two." Kagome finished and Bowed to the court, signaling her done. Hermes walked up to her, and gave her a hug.

"I'd be honored to have you choose a pegasus for your daughter. Follow me, while The gods decide what to do." he said. She nodded and followed him, while the other gods were discussing what to do.

"I am willing to go, I think it is a great Idea, and I shall prepare a gift for them both." Persephone said. "I know what it was like to grow up disappointed."

"Then I shall go. I have longed to hug my old friend, and this gives me a chance." Hades said. Poseidon agreed. Aphrodite looked at the other gods who were unsure.

"I shall go." she said. Hephaestus nodded his head.

"I shall to." he said. Athena agreed, and even Hera and Zeus did. By the time Kagome had come back, they knew what they were going to give her.

Kagome returned home, happy that Aphrodite, Athena, Persephone, Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades and Poseidon were coming. even more so, She had picked out a beautiful black pegasus, who she had decided to have Mizuki name him. This would make her daughter happy. Maru would be happy enough that he was getting to mate his Koi.

The next two days were almost a blur, as Everybody ran around trying to get everything to be perfect. Mizuki and Maru were coerced to stay at their grandmother's, which wasn't so bad. But Sesshoumaru was extremely nervous to have nine gods come into his home. It was a little scary, especially because they were much more powerful than him.

They arrived a day before the party, and were given rooms. Kagome brought them into her office, which was piled high on both sides with presents. the rest of the room was holding nine chairs. They all sat down, and Kagome had to see if she had any Kimonos that would fit the men. Thankfully, Inutaishou's fit them, and Kagome easily had the women slip on some Kimonos. Of course, questions came, and She answered them. Knowing they didn't speak Japanese, she placed a spell on them that would only be in effect when they were over in Japan, it let them speak and understand what was being said. This made them very happy.

The night of the party, everything was busy. Sesshoumaru was meeting guests, minor lords and ladies of his lands, friends, and others. Kagome was preparing the women, with Sango's help, with their outfits. Then she had to go and help the Men, which, after so obscene comments, (she had to work with them, from the skin through the layers of fabric) Miroku and Kohaku were readying the children, and Rin was helping Maru and Mizuki get dressed. Maru was a disaster, nervous jitters about the mating with Midori at the end of the night. Mizuki seemed depressed about something, but she wouldn't talk.

Just before they were announced, Kagome came up to them.

"These years have gone by so fast. You are turning into young adults now. You each have piles of presents to open. There are, at least, 4 each, you cannot open until all of the others are opened. Mizuki, you are quite spoiled this time. I found some things to compensate for not having an intended, and I hope you like them. Maru, you are going to take a mate tonight, and I am very happy. I just hope for no grandchildren anytime soon You are both so young still. Live your life before you make any bold decisions." Kagome said to them. Sesshoumaru came up behind them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes papa" they said

_"Presenting My brother and Sister, Maru, Heir to the western lands, and Mizuki, heir of the heir to the Southern Lands. Along with My mother and Father, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the western lands, and of the south."_ a voice called. The four came out slowly. Applause went through the crowd. Kagome held her hands High, signaling them to quiet down.

"Thank you, my son for the introductory. Friends, Family, and everybody else, I thank you humbly for coming together to help us celebrate our children's day. This means so much to us all. It seems only yesterday they were swaddled in blankets, depending on us. Now, the years have flown by, and they are independent." Kagome said, pausing. "Tonight is a special night. My son, Maru, is taking a mate. Please help me welcome Midori into our family, even more than she already is!" applause once again broke out, and Midori, boasting a beautiful gown given to her from Mai, came out to stand next to Maru, who kissed her head lighly. "Now, My daughter Mizuki, has decided to stay as she is, not ready to settle down. But I have a surprise for her, and my mother Marici. They have come from a distant land, ready to be friends, Please help me, They are the Gods of Mount Olympus! Zeus, Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, and Hermes!"

Everybody cheered; they had met the gods and were very pleased with them, Mizuki's face drained of color, as she was extremely excited. they all stood near her, except for Hermes. But not for long. Hermes swooped down and landed right in front of Mizuki, and knelt at the stairs of the Gazebo.

"My Lady Mizuki. Your mother came to me and asked me your question. This stallion is all yours, except you might have to share him with Ash." everybody chuckled. "He will do the exact same for you that Ash has loyally done all these years, He does need a name though."

Mizuki came down from the gazebo, awed at the creature before her.

_You are connected with me as I am to you _The stallion said, bowing. She bowed back

_Do you have a name you wished to be called? _Mizuki was just like her mother, asking politely

_I do not have a name given to me. Though I do like a name..._

_What is it?_

_It is Coal. I am the color of such, and I like it._

"His name is Coal!" she told the crowd. he nodded and took off, landing next to Ash.

The party was a hit. Mizuki spent much time with the gods, learning more about them. She was amazed at how much they didn't know of the rest of the world. They both loved their gifts from them. Hephaestus and Aphrodite gave them both a locket, and a sword. Zeus gave them each an eagle, while Hera provided armor for the birds, in case they ever needed to help in battle. Hades gave Kagome's blood line Immortality and invulnerability, as he had given Kagome before. Persephone gave Mizuki a crystal, which held the power to grow, bring spring around her. Athena gave her an owl, which was very intelligent, and could write in any language. Her name was Olive. Poseidon didn't give her anything, though, or so it seemed.

After the party, he came up to her. he gave her a crown of pearls. She was mesmerized by it.

"You are very beautiful, and I welcome you into my oceans anytime, if you every need anything that I may help with." he whispered in her ear. she giggled at his antics

"Poseidon, I may appreciate the offer, but I am not laying with you. Nobody knows, but there is somebody that I like, and I must wait though." She said to him. He chuckled, and nodded, kissed her on the head, and left for home.

She left the party early, and went up to the rooftop to watch the stars. The truth was, she really did like somebody, but she was afraid to tell anybody that she could see into the future. How would her parents react, if she told them what she saw? they would be mortified, and She couldn't deal with it. She had a third eye, though nobody could see it. She was afraid of it.

she was thinking about this mystery man, who she didn't even know his name, when her Brother came out.

"Mizuki, are you alright?" Kane asked. she shrugged. Kane was her best friend, and her brother, she could talk all day and he'd stay with her.

"I don't know Kane. I don't anymore. I just want life to freeze for once, Everything seems perfect right now. But something is off about tonight. I couldn't figure out who, but somebody was staring at me the entire time I was down there."

"Are you talking about Tenaji?"

"No. He was practically chasing Shippou around, because Shippou has a crush on Ren, his sister. He paid no attention to me."

Around 2 am, the party slowly lost life, and the guests began to go to their rooms. Kagome sat in the dogwood tree, tired. Sesshoumaru walked up to her, and she climbed into his lap after he sat in the tree next to her.

"Time for bed darling."

"Ok Fluffy..." She said. Sesshoumaru didn't like the name, but got used to it. he jumped into their window. The first thing Kagome noticed in the dark room, was the onyx crystal, glowing a bright Red, almost pink. Kagome immediately lost her tiredness and jumped out of his arms.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her, just before he passed out from exhaustion. She was looking around, just before she heard a mixed shriek.

_"MOMMA!"_ Mizuki Cried. Kagome looked out the window just in time to see Kane, unconscious and Mizuki carried off, disappearing into the nighttime air. Kagome looked back at the crystal. In a matter of seconds, the crystal turned a bright white. Kagome started to pack her things. she packed a mirror, leaving the other for Sesshoumaru. she dressed in an outfit much like Sango's slayer outfit and strapped her Katanas and bow to her back. She tugged the whistle around her neck, and took her special life-giving dagger, hiding it in her thigh. She loaded herself with secret weapons that would be useful and Ran downstairs. Inuyasha and the others were outside, yelling at everybody else.

"SILENCE!" Kagome hollered. Everything went silent. "Who all is missing?" she asked. Takumi and Kai stepped up.

"Our mates, Akina and Megumi."

"Mother, Rin is missing too." Shippou said.

"Stay here, I'm going after them." She said, and hopped onto Coal, Ash had left for the night.

"Kagome, we're coming with y-"

"NO! I need to do this. You'll only slow me down" she said, before Coal took off to the sky, blending in perfectly.


	7. Choices

_**Chapter 6: Choices...**_

_****A/N****_

_**Sorry I haven't updated people, but I've been way too busy to even update anything. I had like 600 in my old email inbox…. That took forever to get through. Thanks for sticking with me and I am posting a double chapter up! YAY! Yep, Im putting Chapter 7 up as well. Hope you like and Enjoy! Don't forget to Read and Review… You have been slacking! I'll send a cookie to those who review!**_

**Bold: Beast**

_Italic: Thoughts and telepathy_

Kagome traveled for weeks, looking for her children and the others, but found no trace that told her where to start. She had no choice but to turn back.

She landed in the garden while the other were having lunch. Takumi and Kai were staying, until their mates were found. Shippo ran over to his mother.

"Mother!" he cried, having deeply missed her. She shot him a look of despair, and jumped into her window, sealing everything that could look as an entrance to the room. Kagome undressed, and tossed her self on the bed, crying for all she was worth. She stayed there for days, not eating, not sleeping, nothing but meditating. She had gone so deep into a trance, nothing could get her out. Sesshoumaru was having a fit because he couldn't get inside to comfort his mate. The castle was on high alert, and nobody went outside by themselves.

Kagome was meditating, trying to locate her daughter, when she found something. She felt her children's minds, and sent a message.

_K:Mizuki, can you hear me? Kane?_

_Momma?_

_Mizuki, baby, where are you? do you know?_

_Momma, I'm scared... this Man, he's hurt Rin. I don't know where Megumi or Akina is..._

_Hunny, calm down. open your eyes, let me see where you are at._

Kagome saw through her daughter's eyes. Aoi was there, but so was somebody else. They were wearing strange clothing for feudal Japan, but then realized where they were.

_Darling, has those men hurt you?_

_No, not yet. Momma, are you coming to get us?_

_Yes, my baby, I am. _

Kagome stopped talking, and Mizuki sent no more messages. This time, Kagome was going to kill him, and anybody in her way. She entered the conscious world again, and just now noticed that Sesshoumaru was banging on the door. She dressed and unsealed her window. It would be better off if they thought she was still in there. quietly, she called to Ash and Coal. They flew up to her window

_Ash, Coal I need you to come with me. That way they can escape on your back and come back here._

_Of course, Kagome. But you might want to take your wolf. His transforming skills could be of use._

_I will not_ Kagome said to the two, and then they were gone. Inuyasha saw this and hollered at her, but she was already gone, and couldn't hear him.

Kagome, Ash and Coal traveled to Singapore, where her children were held captive. She put a spell on the pair, and they looked like normal horses, with bridals and saddles on. She tied them to a post, putting a spell only those of her blood could undo. and she set off to find the building that her children were at. Easily enough, too easy, she was led by their auras, and found them in a brothel house. She walked up to the bar and perfectly talked to him

"I'm here looking for a man named Aoi. have you seen him?"

"Are you his female partner, wanting the children he took from Japan?"

"Yes. They'll do good for swabbing decks." She said hoarsely, like she was sick. He pointed to a back door.

"He'll be here momentarily. Do not disturb my dancers in there."

"I have no need." She mumbled, and went through the door, following her nose. There, in the back, tied up, were Mizuki and Kane. She leaned down to them and regretfully slapped them awake. Mizuki cried out in joy when she saw. Kagome hushed her up. "Silence, or you'll blow this whole thing. Do you know where the man took the other?"

"No. He's coming!" she whispered, then acted asleep. Kagome turned around, and there was Aoi. She was thankful she had placed a concealment charm on before entering, he didn't seem to recognize her, so that was good.

"Ahh, Kagome. How nice of you to join us." he said coldly. So much for that plan.

"Aoi. How nice to see you again."

"it seems to me that you're in a predicament. You see, you can't help your friends, they've already left, on my ship. Now, What should I do with your children though is an entirely new question... What should I do..." he said, and suddenly was behind her, holding them by their throats. A single tear slid down her cheek. "You can choose, Kagome. Can you survive the fact of your children never returning to you, to Save the rest of Demon Kind?"

"Momma, Don't!-"

"Shut up!" he sneered. "I've slept with the others already. I might take your daughter next..." he said, eyeing her chest.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome said. He looked at her with earnest.

"Kagome, There's only two things I'd trade your children for, your death, which is impossible, or yourself in replacement for these two... brats." he said sadistically. Kagome was crying now. She nodded, and his eyes grew wide.

"Really, you'd sacrifice yourself for children?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Put these on." he tossed her a necklace, and she could feel it was a binding spell. without him noticing, she placed a counter spell on it, and put it on.

"Now you can't remove it, nor can you use any powers." he said, and left the room. Kagome hugged Kane and Mizuki.

"Kids, be strong for me ok? When I tell you to, run to the nearest horse tie out. Ash and Coal are disguised, and only you can untie the knots. Leave as quick as you can. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again."

"Mother, no."

"YES. Tell your father I love him, But not to come after me." She said, just before two men grabbed Kagome, and pulled her away. "Now!" she called, and was gone from view. Mizuki started to cry and Kane helped her out of her binds, and picked her up. She climbed onto his back and he raced out of there, not seeing his mom anywhere. He heard a nicker, and Rushed over to Ash and Coal. He untied them and rushed them out of the city, to where they could take to the skies. Mizuki was crying on Coal's back, unable to move at all, out of Shock.

They reached the country enough to undo their mother's spell and take off to the skies, the pegasus flying back the way they had came.

They landed back in the garden, Mizuki was asleep, being held by Kane on top of Ash. Everybody came running out to them. Izayoi was the first there, as she was already in the gardens. Sesshoumaru was there next. Mizuki was in his arms and he rushed her inside, as Inuyasha carried the exhausted boy after Sesshoumaru.

They spent two weeks unconscious, in which time Sesshoumaru was driven mad. He only heard Mizuki's words, telling him she wasn't in her room. He never left their side. Misaki hadn't left Kane's, and while he was gone, she had found out that she was pregnant with their first child. The morning of the third week, Kane opened his eyes to his mate smiling and crying at him.

"Misaki?" he said slowly, afraid he was dreaming. She nodded. He sat up with her help, and the first thing he noticed was that her belly was swollen.

"I'm pregnant. I found out just after you came back."

"How long have I been out? The last thing I remember is passing out in Inuyasha's arms."

"Two weeks. It might take Mizuki longer though, she hasn't woken up yet."

"Where's father? I have to tell him."

"I'm right here Kane."

"Dad- Mom, she- she gave herself up for us."

"That woman grows worse everyday..." he mumbled.

"She did it so she could find the others. She said not to look for her and that she loves all of us." he said, still weak. a groan came from the other bed, Mizuki was waking. Sesshoumaru took her into his arms, hugging her gently, thankful she still had her innocence intact, thankful that his daughter was back. Kane was watching and laid back down. Misaki left the room and returned with the others. Maru, Midori, Takumi, Kai, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Mai and even Marici. They all smiled weakly at him and his sister. Marici touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder, signaling to him they needed to talk.

"What is it Marici?"

"This will be hard for you, but you can't go after Kagome, or the others. This is something that has to be done by her and her alone." she said gravely to her son-in-law. his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep he'd gotten over this ordeal. He fell to the floor, crying. Marici put a hand on his head. he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"How can I deal with this pain, She's my life... How long Marici, until I can try to find her?"

"Two years. She will find a way, my son. She will find a way to come back." She said slowly, stroking his hair.

Kagome was blindfolded and bound. She had no idea where she was. the counter spell allowed her aura and her psychic powers through, though she couldn't use the others. Aoi held her prisoner, and all she knew was that she was on a boat.


	8. The Voyage Home

_**Chapter 7: The voyage**_

Kagome was unbound and tossed into the captain's cabin, with a box that held a Kimono, informed that she must change for dinner with the captain. she knew that this would be a long voyage, or what ever they called it. She threw the box into a corner and sat right where she was, not moving.

"Kagome!" a voice cried, followed by a few more, all female.

"Akina! Rin! Megumi! You're Safe!"

"Yes. You have to change though. I don't like Aoi, but it's better than having to sleep with his men. They don't wash at all, and are simply disgusting." Akina explained, helping Kagome change quickly. Aoi had taken her bow and Katanas, hiding them somewhere. But kagome had two daggers on her leg, her reviving dagger and the dagger that she had charmed herself, giving the appearance of death for two weeks, unable to even be detected by the most powerful witch. Hopefully she wouldn't have to do plan 'B' otherwise it would be a long time before they reached Shore. Kagome listened as they explained everything.

"We might have become whores, but as long as we participate in the... sex" Megumi said with disgust, "Then we stay in here, and he is the only one who trusts us."

"He is rather gentle. I've never known a man so evil be so gentle or give into desires that much." Akina said. Rin was saying nothing.

"Rin is usually the one he... uses to satisfy the needs of his second in command, because she looks to be the youngest. He'll probably use You tonight Kagome. I'd hide your weapons before he comes in for dinner." Megumi said sadly. kagome took the daggers and hid them under a loose floor board, placing a very small spell to secure them.

The next few months went by slowly for kagome. Because she was the "oldest" Aoi sent her to his second lieutenant, liking Akina and Megumi. Rin was practically discarded. Rin hid every night after dinner was done and he had left. Every night, after he was passed out and drunk, Kagome and the others would sit by the little light he allowed them and formulate a plan. Thanks to the counter spell she had placed on her necklace before she placed it on, the spell of his was wearing off, though he could still see a spell on it. automatically he figured that is was his spell he saw, but it would not have mattered, because she made sure he was always drunk. Megumi and Rin, when they had drank the human rum, got heavily drunk. But to Kagome and Akina, who was used to the potency of Demon Sake, only acted drunk.

A year passed before there was even talk about making port. The night before they docked, after everybody had gone to sleep once again, Kagome and the other three huddled around the little kerosene lamp.

"So, Are we ready for tomorrow? is everything Ready?"

"Yes. Aoi is leaving the boat, and only three are staying on."

"We take your death dagger, stab them and toss them overboard."

"If anymore come on, you call your powers to blast them away."

"I'll call my weapons to me, for anything else." they all finished each other's sentences, giggled slightly and then Kagome did her thing. She placed a barrier that he couldn't detect around the heads of the crew, keeping them from moving consciously, and keeping them from sensing and hearing anything. As Megumi and Akina chanted to keep the barriers, Kagome called her weapons and her companions' weapons to her. They arrived in a soft blue light, and she stored them with her daggers, under the loose floor board. They shut the light off and fell asleep, eager for tomorrow.

"Wake up! Everybody! We're at port!" the second lieutenant shouted. The captain snorted awake, Kagome sleeping on his chest, where she was when he had fallen asleep. He shook the girls awake. they sat at breakfast.

"I'm leaving to boat for a few hours. I'll be back at sundown, for the usual evening. Don't try anything." he said. they all made small bows to him, and he left with most of his men, leaving the three men with the girls. Kagome then put the plan into action. Turns out that he had stored her outfit with her Katanas, along with her pack, which held their fighter clothes. They put them on, under the Kimonos. Around noon, They walked out onto deck to see where the sun was rising from. It shone right in their face, and Kagome knew where they were. Far. From. Home. Marcus, a simple pirate, one who never wished for the life, saw them, and walked over.

"Hey! get back inside! You know you're not allowed out!"

"Please, Marcus, would you deny us a touch of fresh air? We've been in the stuffy cabin for too long, could we just stand here for a minute?" Kagome said seductively, which intrigued the other two sailors to come over. Akina and Rin attracted them, following Kagome's lead by Kissing them. Quicker than anybody could bat an eye lash, she stabbed the three sailors, giving them the appearance of death, and tossed them onto the port. Kagome pointed a finger at the anchor rope, which caught on fire. The good thing, was that Kagome not only steered the boat, but also the waters, and she turned the boat towards the open sea. By the time somebody discovered that the boat was missing, they were far out to sea, and Kagome had brewed a storm over the harbor, making it impossible to follow them. Aoi was passed out on a brothel, so he had no idea. Now the girls faced their biggest challenge: Navigating out of the Caribbean sea.

Kagome landed the boat on the Persian border, and they kissed the ground. After a month, Kagome and the girls had made land. By this time, Kagome and the others had made a plan to get back. But they knew, based on Aoi's maps, that it would be long and harsh. Kagome had taken everything that was able to be sold or anything otherwise. Akina and Megumi were confident of the plan, But the months on the ship had Rin wary, weak, and scared to death of any male near her. This was not good, as they had to go into a city to buy horses and supplies for the trip through China on the Silk Road.

The city was crowded, and not many people ignored the four girls. Who could? The four women were beautiful, and they were not wearing the traditional garb for women in Persia. But they got through the city with Five horses, and plenty of supplies, thanks to some coins and kisses.

A week's hard ride led them to a village just before they reached the mountains, which would be hard enough, because of the snow and the fact of NO villages. This would be the last stop for several weeks.

"Kagome, What are we getting here in this village?" Megumi asked.

"We have to get some warmer clothes. Those mountains," she pointed to the snowy mountains, "are the only pass to China. If we can get through China, we will be closer to our element, so to speak. But I'd like not to freeze. I can make sure we don't get bad weather, but I can't do much about the cold."

"Oh. how long will it take?"

"I think a few weeks, if we ride hard. We'll ask at the inn just up here. spend the night, and start fresh in the morning." She said. Rin brought her horse up to Kagome.

"Mother, what about the men there?"

"Don't worry. I'll blast anything that touches you. Trust me, I'm not going to be doing anything anytime soon. It's been nearly two months, and I am still sore." Kagome joked a bit. They handed off the horses to the little inn boy and Kagome gave him a tip for caring for their companions, and walked inside. She walked up to the bar.

"Hello, pretty lady, what can I help you and your friends with?"

"I would like one room to share with my sister and daughter, we are traveling over the pass and would like a peaceful sleep for a night before we face the cold."

"Don't try to go up there. It's dangerous and is very tough during the winter, and you've arrived at the most horrid time."

"We'll manage. we are passing through one way or another. We've survived rape, pirates and two months at sea. We can manage some cold weather for a few weeks."

"Then the best of luck to ya. What room ya want?"

"a simple room, enough room to sleep peacefully." She said.

"Ok. through here. Do you want some food?"

"We'll be out in a minute for some mead and food."

"Very well" he said. Kagome, Akina, Megumi, and Rin walked into the back hall and followed the man to a room. And Kagome's request was met; It was small, but comfy. a large bed was in there, and they dropped their belongings, then followed him back to the front room, where four large cups were waiting, along with some soup and small breads. This meal was different from what they were used to, But with Kagome's knowledge of the past and other things, they followed her lead.

The next morning, they got fresh horses, trading for their olds one. they loaded all the horses full of supplies, and got some very warm clothes for their trip. Turns out, if they were careful, yet fast, they'd make it through the mountains in two weeks, far from their original estimate of six. that was including bad weather, and much would be done to ensure good weather. They had made it to the beginning of the path, when they ran across a pair of young children, begging for food, water and anything they could get. Kagome could tell they were not very old, and from the other side of the pass. Kagome stopped the horses.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Akina called, but Kagome didn't answer. She walked over to the little boy and girl, begging a man for some food. They froze, seeing her, afraid to run. But Kagome knelt next to them.

"Hello. Are you ok?" She asked in her most sweet voice.

"I'm Mabaru. This is my sister, Ruby. We need money to get horses and supplies to cross back to our homeland."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died in the pass. We got picked up and taken back here, where we started." Mabaru said. "We came from a pirate ship, and we're trying to get back."

"How about you come with us? We have enough supply, and you can sit with one of us. We are going through," Kagome said, holding out her hand. Rin brought up the rest of the horses, and looked at the little kids. His sister was maybe three, and he was about seven. They reminded her of herself, looking for somebody to care for her. The three smiled at the children. Mabaru looked unsurely, holding onto his sister's hand. He nodded, and Kagome picked them both up.

"So, these kids coming with us?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded.

"This is Mabaru, and Ruby. They don't have any parents." Kagome said, putting Mabaru in front of Rin on the saddle. She put Ruby on her own. Megumi grabbed the pack horse from Rin and Kagome saddled up. Thankfully they had bought some blankets, and Kagome wrapped Ruby, whose toes were very cold, and held her to her chest. She tossed one to Rin, who helped Mabaru cover up.

"Tank ou" Ruby mumbled, not quite talking right, But Kagome held her tight as they took off into the snowy pass.

Three days into their trip, they encountered a snowstorm in the night. Kagome made sure none was hitting their campsite. Waking up, they had a small breakfast, put on their warm clothes, (kagome had made the children boots and coats) and took off, nearing the top of the pass. It was near the end of the long mountain pass, two days hard Ride and they were on the silk road.

There had been three months between their last day at sea and where they were now. Nobody else noticed, but She knew something was growing, inside Megumi and herself. This would not go over well.

China was definitely their element. They shed the clothes and regain their warrior outfits, and the children were attached to Rin at the hip practically, and so Rin adopted them as Kagome had done to Shippou long ago. Akina and the others had left the horses in China, halfway through the country. Their necklaces, Thanks to the counter spells Kagome had put on them, had lost their power and they discarded them without another thought. Once in a while, they would get into a battle, and win quickly against the demons. Other times, Kagome would make a plate of Earth, which freaked the children out at first, until Rin had explained everything to them, Now they wanted to use it always. Which they did, until they reached the last segment before the stretch home. It was loaded with demons, dead demons. And in the midst of the fighting, was their mates, who had gone looking for them. Now, Kagome, Akina, Rin and Megumi, who had been rarely seen around their mates in battle attire, went unrecognized by Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Takumi, and Kai. You would think that they would stop to sense the auras, before they were hidden, but their beasts were in control, practically in a blood rage. This was dangerous for the children, who stayed in the woods. The girls knew their husbands, and they had the advantage, if they ever came in a fight. So for mere practice, the four started to slay demons in effort to get their mates to stop. But it just so happened that The males thought them only enemies. The battle with the hundred of demons was over, and now they faced the deadly enemies they have called mates.


	9. Home Once More

_**Chapter 8: Home Once More**_

Sesshoumaru smelt new demons approaching the battlefield, and cut down a low level demon.

"Looks like fresh meat to chew boys!" He snarled as he battled and watched the four mysterious females take part in battle. Blood filled his nose, along the smell of two pregnant females. He knew that it had come from the girls, and the four boys cut down the demons, taking multiple out at a time.

Kohaku growled, he smelt children near, and they were human. But he was distracted when Kai barked at him.

"Come on! We've got four more standing!" he hollered, and Kohaku started towards the woods.

Rin saw her husband go after Mabaru and Ruby. She charged him, finally growing courage to face a man, and when he posed a threat to her children, she was lost, gone into a maternal protecting stage. Kagome went after Sesshoumaru, Akina went after the nearest male, who was Takumi, and Megumi was already lost in battle with Kai.

Kagome flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding Sesshoumaru's poison whip. He grew bored of her dodging antics, and drew Tokijin. She drew both Katanas, and the swords clashed, neither gaining on the other.

Kai had his hands full, Megumi was trained by Marici, who was a _very_ skilled warrior. Rin was leading Kohaku away from the kids, and Akina was losing with Takumi.

Kagome smelt fresh blood, and looked at her companions.

"NO!" She cried, and left Sesshoumaru to slice thin air. Takumi had stabbed Akina through the heart, piercing the lung. "Akina!" she said, falling to her side. The fighting stopped abruptly, as everybody not only recognized the voice, but also the name. Rin and Megumi came running to her side, and the children burst out to see what had happened. Kagome held Akina by her chest.

"Kags-" Akina sobbed, before going limp, dead. Kagome was so overcome with grief, she had forgotten about her dagger. the girls had made it to Kagome's side.

"Kags?" Megumi whispered, shaking Kagome's crying body. But when Kagome looked up, Rin gasped.

"Get her body and the children away from here." she said, before her eyes turned black and empty. They rushed the body away, and once she was sure they were far enough, she drew her swords and began to fling them at Takumi, who was so surprised, he got a cut in his armor, from how hard and fast Kagome had swiped. He fell to the ground, bleeding slightly, and Kagome knocked him out. Kai ran at Kagome, as did Kohaku and Sesshoumaru. She rolled Kai off her back and kicked Kohaku square in the jaw, knocking them both out at the same time. Sesshoumaru was the one to dodge her attacks, she was much quicker than he was, and almost lost footing over the dead bodies. His Blood rage had stopped the moment he heard her voice, and he realized at that time who she was, who they all were. Doing something daring and stupid, he flung himself on top of her, knocking her to the ground. She struggled under him, but immediately stopped as he bit into her neck, over the mating mark, bringing her out of the rage. Kagome's eyes turned back to lilac and she saw his face.

"Sess-" she whispered, just before fainting in his arms. He looked to the woods, and picked up his mate. Walking over to the breathing pile of bodies, he kicked them awake. Kai, Kohaku and Takumi, still bleeding, holding his chest, slowly stood. The girls, all but Rin, who stayed with Akina's body and her two kids, ran to their mates, happy to see them reunited. Kai looked around, saw his mates body and rushed over, Kohaku not far behind. There were teary exchanges, deep kisses, and then Sesshoumaru formed a cloud.

"Are you all coming?" he said, stepping on. They nodded. Kai swooped his mate's body up, and Rin led the children over to Kohaku, who started to explain as they got on with the rest of them. Sesshoumaru put the last of his energy into speeding the damn thing, hurrying to get them home, for everybody's sake.

Sesshoumaru couldn't revive Akina, but they froze her body, until Kagome woke up. Turns out that she was the only one that could weild her life dagger. Mizuki had to put a sleeping spell on her father, so he would be passed out when she woke up.

Kagome woke up a month later, to her daughter placing a washcloth on her forehead.

"Baby?" She said weakly. Mizuki stared at her mother, who had grabbed her hand.

"Mother!" Mizuki cried, happy to see her mother better again. It had been almost two years since she's seen her, and Mizuki was solitary and silent since she had woken up. Now that her mother was back, her emotions came back, as did her cheery smile. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm ok Mizuki. Now, go get your father. I- I need to talk to him." Mizuki nodded. Helping her sit up, they hugged and Mizuki was gone. Instants later, Sesshoumaru was in the room by her head. His eyes showed hurt, the same hurt he had experienced when Kagome revealed herself back to him.

"Kags?" he said, tears starting to fall. she nodded, and unconsciously placed her hands on her bulging stomach. His eyes widened as did hers. _How could I not feel this within me? I felt Megumi, but not me. Sesshoumaru will be pissed..._ she thought, her hands had left her stomach, up in the air as if in a surrender, her eyes wild. Sesshoumaru was trying to smell what it was. Of course, he thought the worst, that Kagome had left him for another.

"Sesshoumaru, I swear-" she started, but he held his hand up. He refused to listen, and turned away from her. But a smell hit his nose, and it hurt; Turning back around, he noticed that she had bit her wrist. "Take a lick, you'll see my memories, you will know what happened." she said. She was refusing to heal herself, and he knew she keep doing it if the healer was brought in. So he placed his mouth on the sore and licked the blood away, healing it instantly. He watched as his eyes were flooded with visions of her being used by humans, subdued powers through a necklace, her helplessly playing along for her life, the trek across China. His eyes snapped back to Kagome, who was crying silently into her hands. Sesshoumaru held his mate close to his chest, not letting her go. She was pregnant with a hanyou, and would hold it for another month, before having it. This was very unique, because Kagome was half-demon and demigod. Would the child be a mix or would it be just a hanyou or just a demigod? There were so many questions to ask, and nobody had the answers. Would Marici know?

Well, Marici couldn't tell them anything, and Kagome was afraid of everything that could possibly go wrong during the birth. Akina was defrosted and revived, thankfully, and Kai was happy. Megumi had her child, and it was a beautiful girl, though the birth was long and difficult. It lasted nearly a week, and with her screams, nobody could sleep, and Kagome tried everything to keep from screaming with her. But Kagone was born healthy, and Takumi was happy for nothing else. Sesshoumaru wasn't too happy of the birth happening under his roof, but it was acceptable, and everybody waved as they left for their lands.

Not ten hours after Megumi had left that morning, Kagome was screaming to kill, she was thrown into labor, and it was worse than Megumi's screams. Sesshoumaru, reluctantly, had to leave his castle until sent word from them that it was over.

Four days later, Kei was born, healthy and with a very tired but happy mother. It turned out, that her pushing was turning the child right, it was backwards and stuck. word was sent to Sesshoumaru and he returned. Kagome's demeanor with children, he knew the child was here to stay. But what was even stranger, was that Kei (Named after her dead father) was full demon. Not a trace of human or god blood in him. she couldn't understand it, nobody could. Marici didn't even see it in her visions. Kagome was now stuck on doing two things: One, she was taking care of Kei, and two, she was trying to locate Aoi's aura. She had learned something while tracking through China. If she concentrated on one person with anger hard enough, she could kill them.

She found Aoi, alright, a month later. He was headed towards the castle. She played a dirty trick on her family. Once she knew everybody was inside, she sealed all the exits into and out of the castle, so Aoi couldn't take anymore of her family. Then she grabbed Ash and met Aoi in the sky.

"Ahh, Kagome. I see you're no longer pregnant. You see, I didn't have to touch you to make you pregnant. Though I am not the kid's father, it was easy to do."

"You!" she snarled in his direction. "You shall never harm anybody anymore!"

"Really? Are you, uh, challenging my to a fight- of course as humans."

"Humans?"

"Powers enough for speed. The rest is blocked off. Hand to Hand combat, easy enough to attempt to kill you."

They flew down into the dojo, where everybody that heard their talk waited, afraid of what would happen. She sealed the dojo, separate from the castle, but refraining anything from exiting. She drew the tetseiga, and it transformed. With Inuyasha full demon, and the Tetseiga accepting her, she was able to protect her family. Now she held her own Katana and the tetseiga in her hands. Aoi was unprepared as far as her skill went. An onna was not very adverse in fighting.

It didn't matter much, because he dodged one attack, but then was killed. She knew he'd come back, so Kagome formed a ball, and sucked his soul and energy into it. The ball became glass, and she said a spell to it. It was purified in her hands instantly, and she flew around to see her infant child held in Rin's arms, had his arms outstretched, his hands glowing pink. the seals came down, and everybody rushed to congratulate her. She picked up Kei and hugged him tightly. Looking at Marici for answers, Marici shrugged, completely clueless as how it happened. Kagome looked at her newborn son, smiling, thankful that somebody else is watching over him, which put her mind at ease as the onyx crystal turned pitch black, saying the threat is over, and everybody is at peace.


	10. ReArrival of Inutaishou

_**Chapter 9: The Re-Arrival of Inutaishou**_

Kagome and her family had been happy now for 20 years. Kei was growing very fast, and very powerful. Kagome and Kei did small drills for controlling his powers, which only Kagome could suppress if she felt an outburst coming. He was young, and understood all of this, and concentrated very well. He hadn't had an outburst in weeks thanks to the practices.

Mizuki and Kane were finally over the ordeal that they had experienced, and were now talking freely. Kane and Misaki had one child, named Ayamu, who looked like Sango, exactly. Though they weren't related to her, she was definitely present in his young features. Mai and Izayoi were living together (WOW) happily, waiting for Inutaishou, but fine living as friends. Inuyasha still hadn't found a mate, though he wanted Kikyo returned, that would mean that Kagome's soul would split because Kikyo was her reincarnation. Knowing she wasn't to be revived, he dealt with the next best thing: Ai. Ai was Kagome's personal maid who had a large crush on him. Ai was then released, mated to Inuyasha, and they were expecting a child now.

Kagome felt her mother call to her, and she knew what this meant. Kagome had to open another scroll, because she had done the two prophecies. Silently, so not to disturb Sesshoumaru, she went into her own room, closed the door, and walked to the doors. Taking out the next scroll, she read:

_The tasks are now done. The danger is past. _

_The time to relive is now. _

_Inutaishou holds clues on how to help the demons._

_Help them survive Human's torment. _

Kagome was confused, and the onyx crystal was still dark.

"You are wondering what exactly to do?" Marici appeared out of nowhere, scaring Kagome, and making her drop the scroll on the ground. Its noise clattered through the castle, but nobody came running, much to Kagome's relief.

"I forgot about my barrier... Yes I am wondering what the hell it means."

"Just before you revive Inutaishou, he will be given instructions on how to save the demons on Earth."

"Thanks. How long will it be until I revive him, or rather, when is he going to release that information to me?"

"When it is time. You of all people know things are never late or early, you are given the information when you are given it. Everything happens for a reason Kagome. I must be off, I shall see you later."

"Wait,"

"What?"

"How do I get to his gravesite?"

"You ask Kei. He can open the portal to the gravesite."

"Ok." Kagome said and bowed. Marici disappeared and Kagome replace the scroll in the box. It was dawn, and Kagome wanted to go for a walk. So she left a note for Sesshoumaru and jumped out the window.

She landed in the gardens, beside the dogwood tree, and used the tree to catapult over the wall and float over the woods, landing gracefully by the lake. She started to drill herself on her powers; she had been slacking off since they had gotten back from the pirating trip. Fire was ok, she used it often enough, as she did earth. But her psychic powers were really slacking, and she was tired of everything and everybody looking into her mind. She practiced her telepathy and even entered, psychically, into the afterworld, looking for Inutaishou. She found him alright; he was standing in what looked like to be a reenactment of his last words with Sesshoumaru.

_"You'd kill me? Your own father?"_

_"I desire the tetseiga and So'ounga,"_

_"Do you crave power that much?"_

_"It is the only way to get through this world, through fear than love."_

Something that she didn't remember about this memory that Sesshoumaru must have blocked out came up.

_"You have been this way since you and Kagome parted. If I see her in the afterlife, if I do, I shall tell her of everything you have done. Perhaps she can come back and help you"_

_"She is dead. There is no way I could do anything. I couldn't help my Intended."_

_"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru. If I don't see you again, though your half-brother lives, protect him, he will have a hard life as it is, so don't try to kill him." He said before transforming into his wolf and ran to Izayoi, who Takimaru killed. He revived her. _

_"Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha. Now RUN!" he said as He placed the robes over them and they rushed out of the castle and he died._

Kagome gasped, and Inutaishou turned around. He smiled and sat down, patting the grass next to him.

"Kagome, so nice to see you again. You faked your death."

"No. Marici did. I'm supposed to bring you back to the world of the living; you have more to be done."

"How long has it been?"

"Two hundred years, roughly. About two hundred thirty years closer to an exact year."

"And how is everything doing?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru and I are mated, though you probably guessed that. We have adopted two children, Rin and Shippou. And have had three children. Kane, Maru, and Mizuki. I was kidnapped and had a full demon; somehow, I named him Kei, after-"

"Your father. He was a great man, my general, you know. But tell me about Kei."

"Well, My Kei is twenty years old, still a child, and he holds Priest powers, instead of other powers, as far as I know." she said lightly, Inutaishou laughed about this.

"You might want to get back, before you're kept here." he said. They hugged and she left the afterlife, ready to meet him in person. She sighed, and opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was walking up to her, Kei in his arms.

"Well, looks like somebody had fun. Seeing as I couldn't find where you were." Sesshoumaru said. Kei jumped down from him and ran over to her.

"Mother, I had a dream that I was to help you bring back grandpa!" Kei said. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, surprised as Kagome blushed.

"Yes. You are supposed to help me. But i need to talk to your father, ok?" he nodded and ran off around the lake, Practicing his powers. Sesshoumaru sat across from her. "I forgot to tell you. Your father still has more to be done in this world."

"He made my life a living hell after you had gone."

"I was talking to him just now. In the afterworld. He misses you. And wants to know Inuyasha."

"Are you sure you don't have to revive your father?"

"The new prophecy said his name. Not Kei." She said. It started to downpour everywhere, except where Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat, and Kei. He was opening a portal, to Inutaishou's grave. Kagome ran over as he stepped through. The portal stayed open. And they stepped through, landing on a water platform, jetted out by Kei.

"Mother? Our practices let me bring out my other powers!" Kei said excitedly, as the platform reached and dropped out as they reached the shoulder. Kagome pulled out her dagger and thrust it into a bone. Just like Izayoi, Inutaishou's bones, (what needed, replaced his fang for one) started to grow back, along with blood vessels and eyeballs and muscle, skin and finally fur. They stepped onto Kagome's cloud, and caught the demon as he shrank to his mortal size. Inutaishou was unconscious as they flew back through the portal and ushered up to the castle, putting him in his old room. Kagome shooed them out and started to chant over him, to bring back his soul. It had been in the afterlife for so long, she had to fish it out.

For two days Kagome chanted inside the locked room, and finally pulled his soul back to his body. He started to breathe and looked around, stopping at Kagome.

"Izayoi?" he murmured, his eyesight blurry. Kagome shook her head.

"It's me Inutaishou, its Kagome."

"Kagome? You brought me back?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Better than when I died, that's for sure."

"good." she chuckled, helping the naked man stand. Kagome looked away quickly, not wanting to see her father-in-law's penis. He chuckled.

"Nothing to see anyway. You can look." he said, as he turned to his closet. She turned back around and blushed as she saw his pale backside. Before he dressed. Kagome bowed to the now clothed Inutaishou and they left the room together, and were met in the garden by her very large family. Nobody moved as he stood in front of his sons, nobody spoke a word. Then, instead of Inuyasha running to his father, Sesshoumaru did. He hugged him with tears flowing freely. Kagome had Mai and Izayoi both come to the castle for this, and Inutaishou was speechless about his family that had grown so much after his death. Kagome stood next to her six children, who stood next to their children. Rin and Kohaku, joining hands with their three children, Mabaru, Ruby, and Lin. Shippou stood next to his mother; he didn't have a mate and didn't want one at the moment. Mizuki and Kei stood next to each other, and Kane and Maru stood next to their mates, who rested their other hands on their swollen bellies. Kane held his two month old daughter, Ayamu close to his chest. Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru withdrew, and Inuyasha pummeled them both, throwing everybody into a laughing fit.

Once they were done rolling around on the grass, they stood and Sesshoumaru proceeded to introduce everybody in his family. Which, if you think about was rather large, seeing as it included Kagome, Kane and Misaki, Shippou, Rin and Kohaku, Maru and Midori, Mizuki, and Kei? Not to mention his grandchildren, Mabaru, Ruby (who both had gone under a blood change), Lin, Ayamu, and three unborn children. (I'm not saying who will have two pups, it's a surprise!) Along with Inuyasha's mate, Ai, who was pregnant as well?

Everything was good, until Inutaishou stood in front of two demonizes, who he hugged both, and who hugged him back. All of this was done without speaking a word. Izayoi and Mai decided to dress identically, and it was very confusing as to who was who. The only difference in the night that Inutaishou could distinguish was their hair color. He knew what they were doing. They were going to make him make an impossible decision.

"How are you, Father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am doing well, thanks to your mate. Two hundred and fifty years have passed, but I am astounded how much you have turned out like me. Taking in a human, holding her in your arms, her changing back into your lost beloved, the arrival of many children, and grandchildren. You are definitely more than ready to be called to a higher duty. But let's talk of that later. I would like detail on everything that has happened, ever since you have gotten back together with Kagome." he said, sitting in between his two women.

It had been nearly a week since Inutaishou first talked with Sesshoumaru, and just like when Inuyasha was revived, Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru, Mai, Inuyasha, and Izayoi were inseparable. Kagome sometimes wondered if they were gluing themselves to each other. But that was fine. Now everything was ready and calm for the three pregnant women, in case they went into labor. Which they did. All of them at the same time. Mizuki, Rin and Kagome ran around the birthing room, helping each of them deliver their children.

Ten days after they had gone into labor, Ai delivered her children. Sabra and Kohana were delivered safely into Rin's arms. Only two hours later, Misaki had her second child, Celina. But Midori was so afraid to push that Kagome had to knock her out and cut her stomach to save her children. Midori woke up to three children in Kagome's arms, who was having difficulty feeding them (Midori was out for nearly four days. Kagome brought her own milk forth to feed them). Hideaki, Arcata and Yuri looked exactly like Maru.

Inutaishou was taking well to be alive again. Totosai heard of his return and started to make fang-scale swords for Kagome's entire family.

Mizuki felt uneasy the more she spent around her growing family, and for privacy, she took Coal, who was a father of two with Ash, to a distant area, well away from anybody. Always to a different area, but it wouldn't matter, because her grandmother's bow and katanas accepted her, and now rejected Mai's touch.

One day, she was just flying around, when she sensed a neutral area that she hadn't remembered being there before. Coal drew down into the clearing, and Mizuki recognized the bit of wood that her mother described as the destroyed Bone Eater's well. She drew near it, and she felt more neutralizing power. A rustle in the bushes snapped her out of it, and out came a boy wearing weird clothing.

"Who are you?" the boy said, frightened.

"Who are you?" Mizuki said at the same time.

"I'm looking for Kaede, but I found out she's dead."

"She's been dead for nearly, fifty years at least."

"It's been that long here?"

"Yea. Who are you, again? I don't tell a young man anything about me until they speak about themselves."

"I'm Toni. I came here through that well."

"What? You can time travel?"

"Yeah. My friend's aunt, she stayed in this aura, but I don't know where she went or what she looks like now. Here's a picture of when she was young." he said, pulling out a picture out of his wallet. She didn't move, but stiffened when he took a step towards her. She reached a katana out, scaring him.

"Put the paper on the sword." she said slowly. He did and she retracted in away from him. Looking at the "picture" she noticed it was a much younger version of her mother, hugging her uncle Inuyasha. "What magic is this?" she said, tossing the paper back. She didn't like that thing he had, not one bit.

"It's not... Never mind, you'd get a headache. Do you know either of those two?"

"Yes. The female is my mother. The once half-breed is my full-breed uncle."

"You are Kagome's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me to her?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" she didn't answer.

_Mizuki, it's almost time for us to be heading back. We need to go._ Coal said. She sighed and nodded.

_Coal, looks like we are taking on a passenger._

_Who? _

_Boy from the future. Remember Mom's stories? They are true._

Coal snorted but came out.

_He smells strange, and i don't like the smell._ He said to her as they got on.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Toni stammered as they took off for the western castle. Mizuki sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

"This and walking are the only ways to get around. Either you have somebody take you, or you walk there." she said. But no that they were this close, Mizuki studied his face. The rest of the trip was quiet. Toni seemed intrigued that he was 500 years back in time. But he had no choice to be quiet. Something told him this mystery girl was important.

Toni saw just how important she was when they headed towards a garden in a castle. A slightly older Kagome stepped out into the garden that they had just landed in.

"Mizuki, what were you thinking-" Kagome started, but stopped. There was not just a human, but a boy from the future. Kagome, not looking at his face entirely, ran up to him and hugged him. "Souta! How did you get through the well?" she squealed. He was gasping and she let him down.

"I'm not Souta! I'm his best friend's son!" Toni said, slightly offended that she would have mistaken him for an old guy. (A/N: Toni is about 19, the same age that Mizuki looks) Kagome looked at him more carefully then drew back.

"How did you make it through the well? It's been closed for... fifty years." she said.

"Well it pulled me through."

"Tell me, what has happened in the future?"

"Well, where do I start?"

"What do you mean?"

"Souta filled me in on everything that happened in the last near fifty five years. Then as we passed by the well house, I was sucked into a blue light and found myself here."

"Tell me everything. What of his mother, his grandfather?"

"Well, his mother died three years ago. His grandfather died two years after they last seen you. Your note destroyed Souta for many years, and he's had nothing but heart break."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he got married and had twins, but they died with her a month later, in a car crash. She was on her way to pick him up from work. He married again, and she died of cancer five years ago." he said. Kagome nodded slowly. She walked inside for a few minutes, and then came out with a sealed scroll.

"Give this to him. Don't try to go through the well again. It will ruin your life, Toni. I can't see you destroying yourself." She said. Mizuki climbed off as Kagome climbed on, Toni, unsteadily, behind her. They took off quickly back to the well.

Mizuki was in her rooms, and she had sealed herself in, for an hour a day, like always. She practiced her powers. By sealing herself in her room, she was able to practice her hidden powers without anybody catching any smell of just how much power she had. Mizuki, by far, was more powerful than anybody she knew. But something she found out, three days before Kei's birth, that she harbored _very_ different powers than her siblings. She held the elements like everybody else, but she also had shape shifting powers, and her psychic powers as well. She could do much that her mother could, and things she was not sure if she should test. Things were very strange with her. Her mother couldn't see the future, and her grandmother had spent all of her powers creating things her family would need for help in the tasks in front of the future. But every time Mizuki saw the future, she saw herself in a very different place, with children, and a man she could never see his face clearly. How was this possible?

Kagome came back home from throwing Toni down the well, and went to find her daughter. But Mizuki was asleep, and Kagome kissed her star, and then went to her own bedroom.

Mizuki decided to see everybody else's dreams, except for her parents. Sango and Miroku were sharing the same dream, so she didn't stay very long. She didn't bother trying to do much with Kane or Maru, as they were... busy with their mates. Upon entering Tenaji's dream, she was appalled at it. He was confessing his love for Mizuki, in front of a make-shift Mizuki, and she accepted his request to become his mate, undressed, but the moment they laid on top each other, Mizuki decided to see him later, not wanting to see what horrid things he wanted to do to her. She fell asleep, leaving everybody's minds alone once again. But her peaceful slumber was interrupted. Mabaru came in around midnight.

"Mabaru?" she said, lighting her room. He sat on the edge of the bed. Then she noticed his eyes. Bloodshot.

"Mizuki, I can't sleep." he said. She stared at him, bewildered about what to do. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Can you keep your beast at bay?"

"Duh."

"Ok." she said. He curled up towards her chest, and she held him there, she could feel him shake as he dreamt. She entered his mind.

_He was battling a man in a snowy pass, trying to protect himself. The man knocked him out and took off. _

_When he woke again, he found his sister crying over his bloodied parents. He picked her up and walked the way they came back, enduring fainting, coldness, and hunger. Then everything went dark._

Mizuki gasped at this revelation. She hugged him tighter, pulling him into her lap as she rocked back and forth, singing a sweet song in his ear. The shaking stopped, and they fell asleep like that, and slept well into the day. When she finally woke, she was surprised as he was still asleep. She shook him gently, calling his name.

"How'd I get here?" he mumbled. The sight was amusing: A grown demon being held in a ball to a young woman's chest.

"You came in here, wanting comfort. Come on, we have slept long enough." she said and he got up and left. She stretched and proceeded to get dressed.


End file.
